Will You Protect Me?
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Epilog... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Will You Protect Me?**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini baru prolog, jadi wajar kalo masih pendek..**

.

* * *

><p>Err.. beneran bingung mau ngomong apa.. ._. cuma, aku mau bilang kalo aku agak lupa caranya nulis.. kalo emang ada kesalahan, apalagi <em>typo<em> serta kalimat yang nggak nyambung, tolong kasih tahu ya?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mokpo, South Korea, February 2012._

.

"APA INI?" suara bentakan yang menggelegar terdengar dari sebuah rumah kecil di pojok jalan. Dan di dalam rumah tersebut, seorang namja dewasa kini melempar sesuatu kearah dinding, menimbulkan bunyi barang pecah yang terdengar cukup menyakitkan telinga.

Yunho—putra namja dewasa tersebut—menunduk takut melihat appa-nya yang mengamuk—lagi. Yunho lebih memilih untuk diam saat melihat sang appa mengamuk. Bagaimanapun, Yunho masih terlalu sayang pada nyawanya.

Namja tampan bermata musang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "Mi-Mianhae, appa.." ucapnya lirih, sambil menyerahkan uang hasil kerjanya selama sebulan ini kepada appa-nya.

PLAK!

"BODOH KAU, JUNG YUNHO!" bentak appa-nya pada Yunho yang kini tengah memegangi pipinya yang memerah dengan bentuk cap tangan appa-nya. Yunho tidak membantah, masih mengusap pipinya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi keunguan.

"BODOH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH!" bentak Jung Yonghwa—ayah Yunho—pada putranya yang meringis kesakitan, kemudian melempar semua uang hasil kerja putranya.

Yonghwa menyambar jaketnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan gerakan kasar, "Apa-apaan kau bekerja selama sebulan, hanya segini?" sentak Yonghwa sambil melangkah keluar rumah, "Awas kau kalau lain kali tidak mendapatkan hasil yang lebih banyak! Aku akan membunuhmu!" bentakan terakhir dari Yonghwa, kemudian pria itu membanting pintu depan, meninggalkan Yunho sendiri—lagi—dengan begitu banyak luka di hati maupun tubuhnya.

Jung Yunho. 20 tahun, putra dari Jung Yonghwa dan Jung—masih pantaskah ia disebut sebagai Jung?—Seohyun.

Yonghwa menjadi seperti ini semenjak Seohyun—istrinya—meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yonghwa, yang sebelumnya adalah sosok appa yang penyayang, lembut dan sabar dengan cepat berubah menjadi sosok appa yang kejam, dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Terbukti pada beberapa memar baru yang kini tercetak jelas pada wajah tampan Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dan berjalan kearah kaca yang sudah retak akibat tinjuan Yonghwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengamati wajahnya didepan kaca sebentar, dan kemudian beranjak kearah kamarnya, mencoba melepas lelah dan penat yang melanda tubuh atletisnya.

Yunho mengambil radio kesayangannya, dan mulai menghidupkan benda kecil berwarna hitam itu, kemudian meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring lelah.

"…tentu banyak dari kita yang mengetahui Kim Jaejoong, benar kan?" suara cempreng sang penyiar terdengar sangat bersemangat saat menyebut nama 'Kim Jaejoong', membuat Yunho menoleh, merasa tertarik.

"…ah, jangan berkata seperti itu, Eunhyuk-sshi.." dan kali ini sebuah suara lembut terdengar, membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget. Suara ini… begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Dalam sekejap, Yunho merasa sudah sangat menyukai suara ini.

"…ya, di sampingku sekarang sudah ada Kim Jaejoong yang akan mempromosikan album ketiganya.."

'_Ah, jadi itu suara Kim Jaejoong?_' batin Yunho senang. Yunho merubah posisinya menjadi duduk memeluk lututnya dan menatap radio hitamnya dengan sebuah ssenyum manis yang sudah sangat jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang-orang.

"…ne, aku disini untuk mempromosikan album ketigaku.. Mohon bantuannya, Eunhyuk-sshi.." jawab suara lembut Jaejoong lagi. Yunho menatap radio tuanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Kim Jaejoong. Nama itu dengan cepat langsung memenuhi pikiran dan otak Yunho.

"…sekarang Kim Jaejoong akan menyanyikan salah satu lagunya dalam album ketiganya ini.. _Listen for it now, 'I'll Protect You'_.." suara penyiar itu mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah suara lain yang mengalun lembut memenuhi relung telinga Yunho.

Suara Kim Jaejoong.

"Nun teugodo neol baraboji mothae.. Jichin chueoke heuryojin neoui mameul nan chatji mothae…"

Suara nyanyian Jaejoong mengalun begitu indah, sampai-sampai Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuknya. Yunho menutup matanya, berusaha merasakan getaran lembut di hatinya saat ia mendengar lagu tersebut.

"Manhi ulgo jichyeo deo isang mothae.. Saenggakhaedo neoreul bomyeon gwaenchaneul got gata…"

Bait kedua dinyanyikan dengan sama lembutnya seperti bait pertama. Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran, menyamankan kepalanya diatas bantalnya yang lusuh dan tiba-tiba saja ia membayangkan seperti apa wajah penyanyi bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut.

Sungguh, dipikir berapa kalipun, Yunho merasa dirinya sudah gila. Berapa kalipun ia menyangkalnya, ia tahu, ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Hanya dengan sekali dengar, Yunho tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong telah berhasil merebut hatinya.

.

.

_Seoul, South Korea, February 2012._

.

"Jaejoong-sshi, kamsahamnida untuk hari ini.." kata Eunhyuk pada Jaejoong seraya membuka pintu ruang siaran. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo, Hyuk-ah.. Lagipula, perusahaan juga memintaku untuk mempromosikan albumku secepat yang aku bisa.. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu.." balas Jaejoong dengan lembut, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo.. Kita saling membantu disini.." Eunhyuk tertawa dengan lucunya, kemudian melongok kearah lorong. Tampak seorang namja berwajah kekanakan tengah melambai pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk balas melambai pada namja itu.

"Ah, Hae sudah menjemputku.." Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong yang masih merapikan barang-barangnya. "Aku pulang dulu, Jaejoong-ah.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.." pamit Eunhyuk seraya berlari kearah namjachingu-nya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ulah Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya, meletakkannya dalam tas yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan siaran itu dengan hati sedikit gelisah. Ia tidak mengerti, seharusnya Jaejoong merasa senang dan lega setelah melakukan promosinya. Dengan begitu, ia dapat menjual albumnya lebih banyak dan memberikan apa yang diinginkan perusahaan.

Jaejoong membuka MP3 player pada iPhone-nya dan menyetel ulang lagu berjudul '_I'll Protect You_' yang baru saja ia nyanyikan tadi di Sukira. Kata demi kata. Baris demi baris ia resapi dengan sungguh-sungguh dan akhirnya ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Untuk apa menyanyikan lagu ini jika _memang_ tidak ada orang yang ingin ia lindungi?

.

.

khekhekhe ~ #ketawa nista

ini baru prolog, jadi masih pendek :3 gimana pendapat chingudeul?

Minimal 10 reviews, ini dilanjutkan :D kalo ngga nyampe 10, yaudah ff ini kuhapus :)

_So, keep or delete_? ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Will You Protect Me?**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini shounen-ai**. **bagi yang ga suka, bisa menyingkir :)**

.

* * *

><p>annyeong.. ini chapter 1-nya udah ada.. jeongmal mianhae untuk segala kecacatan yang anda temukan pada fic ini.. soalnya ini nggak di-edit lagi, langsung publish demi memenuhi keinginan Hyun Hyumin :p #plak<p>

dan juga, mian kalo bahasanya ga karuan, soalnya saya kan sudah bilang, saya agak lupa caranya menulis ff.. =.=' jeongmal mianhae..

.

* * *

><p><em>Here you go, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho pulang dari kios majalah dengan hati gembira. Tak disangkanya, ia menemukan banyak majalah yang mengulas tentang Kim Jaejoong, 'idola' barunya. Persetan dengan Yonghwa, Yunho sudah terlanjur menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Ia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan seorang fans pada idolanya, bukan?

Yunho naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan dengan cepat membuka—merobek—plastik yang membungkus rapat majalah itu, kemudian mulai membuka-buka majalah tersebut, mencari artikel tentang Kim Jaejoong. Dan tak lama kemudian, namja itu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kim Jaejoong. 21 tahun, putra bungsu Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jungsoo.." gumam Yunho pelan saat membaca artikel itu. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak membaca artikel tersebut tanpa suara.

Yunho menyeringai senang saat menemukan fakta bahwa namja—yang dianggapnya—cantik ini hanya berusia setahun lebih tua darinya. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan mengetahui fakta kecil ini saja rasa senang di dadanya sudah membuncah hebat. Inikah perasaan seorang fans?

'…_dan menurut beberapa sumber, beberapa minggu dari sekarang Kim Jaejoong akan mengadakan kunjungan ke Mokpo…_'

Yunho tersenyum senang sambil terus menatap artikel tersebut. Bayangkan saja, baru beberapa hari mengenal sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan sekarang ia sudah akan berkunjung ke kota asalmu?

Menggembirakan, bukan?

Yunho terus membaca artikel itu sampai akhir, sekalian membaca seluruh majalah tersebut. Akan sangat rugi kalau dia membeli majalah itu hanya untuk membaca berita tentang Jaejoong. Toh juga banyak berita yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan Yunho mulai larut dalam kegiatannya membaca majalah tersebut. Tak diperdulikannya Yonghwa yang nyaris beberapa hari ini tidak pulang. Kali ini Yunho tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa tentang Yonghwa. Cukup sudah ia menyisakan tempat dalam otaknya untuk Yonghwa meskipun Yonghwa adalah ayahnya jika memang kenyataannya Yonghwa juga tak pernah memikirkan Yunho sebagai anaknya. Meskipun dalam hati Yunho sendiri merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkan rumahnya demi melarikan diri dari Yonghwa.

Senyum Yunho hilang seketika ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, dan kemudian ditutup dengan cara dibanting. Cepat-cepat Yunho menyembunyikan majalah tersebut di bawah bantalnya, berusaha agar majalah itu tidak diketahui oleh Yonghwa.

"AKU PULANG!" seru—lebih tepatnya bentak Yonghwa tidak pada siapa-siapa dalam rumah kecil tersebut. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamarnya dan mengintip keluar melalui celah kunci. Terlihat olehnya Yonghwa yang berjalan sempoyongan sambil membawa beberapa botol bir murahan yang sepertinya telah dikonsumsi namja tersebut untuk menghilangkan _stress_ yang dialaminya.

"GRAAAH!" erang Yonghwa kasar, kemudian membanting diri ke sofa lusuh di ruang tamu dan kembali menenggak birnya dalam kondisi setengah sadar hingga sedikit banyak isi botol bir itu jatuh bertumpahan mengotori tubuh Yonghwa, kemudian meresap kedalam sofa. Yunho hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan mata tajam setajam musangnya, kemudian memutuskan mundur perlahan ketika dianggapnya Yonghwa tidak bermaksud menyiksanya hari ini.

Yunho mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian menyiapkan barang-barang yang biasa dibawanya untuk bekerja. Hey, bagaimanapun ia masih harus menghidupi Yonghwa serta dirinya bukan? Yonghwa sudah terlalu kacau untuk bekerja, sementara Yunho sendiri sudah dewasa serta merasa sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, melangkah ke ruang tamu dengan sedikit waspada. Pengalaman mengajari Yunho untuk selalu berhati-hati didekat Yonghwa, bahkan saat namja tua itu tertidur seperti sekarang. Yonghwa tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di sofa, dan tangannya masih memegang botol bir. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan sedikit meneteskan liur.

Yunho nyengir sedikit melihat keadaan Yonghwa. Pastilah dirinya saat masih kecil dulu pernah mengalami ekspresi seperti yang ditunjukkan Yonghwa sekarang.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke sebelah telinga Yonghwa, "Appa, aku pergi dulu.." bisik Yunho, yang untungnya hanya membuat Yonghwa menggeliat sedikit, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Yunho memakai sepatunya dan melangkah keluar rumah menyambut sinar matahari yang seketika menyilaukan matanya.

Samar-samar didengarnya igauan Yonghwa dari dalam rumah.

"Seo…hyun.. Seo…"

.

.

Jaejoong mendesah frustasi sambil mengangkat koper-kopernya yang besar keluar dari bandara kecil di Mokpo. Total ada lima koper yang dibawanya dari Seoul ke Mokpo. Dan hampir semuanya berisi banyak sekali _merchandise_ untuk fans-fans Jaejoong yang beruntung.

"Perusahaan ini gila!" desis Jaejoong sambil menarik sebuah koper lain, "Bagaimana bisa aku harus membawa koper sebanyak ini? Dikiranya aku truk?" omel Jaejoong sambil tetap menyeret koper-kopernya. Bayangkan saja, sudah jadwal kedatangannya ke Mokpo _dipercepat secara tiba-tiba_ oleh perusahaan, masih juga disuruh membawa lima koper yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Bagaimana Jaejoong tidak sebal?

"Bukan," jawab seseorang bersuara berat sekaligus cempreng, "Hyung itu _buldozer_.." jawab seorang namja dibelakang Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong harus menoleh untuk melihat sosoknya. Tapi, wajah sebal Jaejoong seketika hilang digantikan wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang berseri-seri. Bahkan mata Jaejoong juga ikut berbinar-binar seperti mata anak anjing. Neomu kyeopta!

"Changmin-ah!" seru Jaejoong sambil memukul pundak _manager_-nya itu main-main. "Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" omel Jaejoong, "Kau mau dilaporkan ke polisi kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong meninggal karena kaukagetkan?"

Changmin mendesis memegangi pundaknya yang terasa sakit, "Ah, hyung berlebihan sekali.. Hyung tidak akan mati, tapi yang ada hyung malah akan terus memukulku seperti ini.." protes Changmin sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Changmin, kemudian meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya setelah perjalanan lewat udara yang sebenarnya cukup melelahkan. Bayangkan saja, kau harus duduk diam dan tidak ikut campur apalagi mengganggu penumpang lain. Dan bagi Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi karena bosan.

"Sudahlah, Min. Hentikan kegiatanmu dengan _hamburger_-mu itu sekarang juga. Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong, seketika itu juga menghentikan Changmin yang masih menggigiti makanannya dengan rakus. Changmin langsung mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah sedikit acak-acakan dari dalam tasnya, kemudian membacanya, masih dengan menggigit _hamburger_ yang malang itu.

"Hyung.. nyam.. Sebentar lagi ada _press conference_ selama dua jam, kemudian besok ada acara di _café_ untuk menyanyikan lagu andalanmu itu, hyung.." jawab Changmin sambil mengunyah.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Maksudmu '_I'll Protect You_' itu, huh?" tanya Jaejoong malas sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil taksi. Changmin membuka sebungkus _hamburger_ lagi saat taksi berwarna kuning itu berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"Yah, kenapa sih hyung tidak suka lagu itu? Lagu itu kan indah sekali, hyung.." protes Changmin sambil membantu ahjussi supir taksi memasukkan koper-koper Jaejoong kedalam bagasi taksi. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Bukankah sudah kujelaskan berkali-kali padamu, Shim Changmin? Aku hanya tidak suka pada lagu itu.. Tanpa alasan, seolah lagu itu sudah menjadi alergen untukku.." jawab Jaejoong, kemudian masuk kedalam taksi kemudian disusul oleh Changmin. Taksi mulai berjalan meninggalkan bandara dengan kecepatan lumayan.

"Tapi tak ada alasan untukmu membencinya, hyung.. Bagaimanapun, itu kan hanya lagu.. Apalagi itu lagumu sendiri.." ujar Changmin santai, tapi membuat Jaejoong merengut, "Sudahlah, Min.. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri.." Jaejoong menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada kursi taksi, "Dan catat ini Min, itu _bukan_ laguku, tapi lagu yang _diciptakan_ perusahaan untukku, arraseo?"

Changmin mengangguk sambil mengambil sebuah ponsel hitam dari kantong celananya, "Arraseo.." jawab Changmin sambil menggeser layar untuk membuka kuncinya, dan sedetik kemudian ponsel itu menampilkan foto Changmin dengan seorang namja manis.

Jaejoong mengerling jahil sambil menyorongkan wajahnya kearah ponsel Changmin, "Eh? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-mu itu—"

"AWAS!"

CKIIT!

"Huaaa!" Jaejoong refleks menutup kedua matanya bersamaan dengan berhentinya taksi tersebut secara mendadak di tengah jalan raya yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai.

"Ya! Kau tidak pakai mata ya?" seru ahjussi supir taksi pada seorang namja yang kini tengah terduduk _shock_ ditengah jalan. Mungkin karena terlalu kaget akibat ada taksi yang hampir saja menabraknya. Kini namja itu berdiri dan mulai menepuk-nepuk badannya, membuat Jaejoong jadi bisa melihat sosok namja tersebut dengan jelas.

Mata Jaejoong membulat melihat sosok namja tersebut. Dimulai dari matanya yang tajam seperti musang, kemudian turun ke hidung mancungnya—hey, Jaejoong baru sadar kalau kulit namja itu berwarna _tan_. Mata Jaejoong kini beralih ke bibir hati namja tersebut.

'_Bibir yang mempesona..'_ pikir Jaejoong iseng. Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong kembali keatas, kearah mata namja tersebut. Dan bola mata Jaejoong langsung terpaku pada bola mata namja tersebut yang terkesan… kelam.

Dengan pandangan sayu seperti meminta pertolongan, mata namja tersebut masih tetap mampu menutupi keadaannya dengan sorotnya yang tajam, seperti berusaha untuk tegar. Dengan pandangan serta sorot mata yang tiba-tiba saja membuat hati Jaejoong bergetar manis.

Namja itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan area pandang Jaejoong, seketika membuat Jaejoong merasa kehilangan. Jaejoong mendadak ingin melihat namja itu lagi, ingin sekali mengetahui nama namja itu, ingin sekali… melindunginya setelah melihat mata memelas itu.

"Hyung.. Hyung! Gwaenchanayo? Hyung!" seruan Changmin tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Oh, Jaejoong rupanya tak tahu kalau Changmin sudah memanggil-manggil namanya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan namja yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu sampai-sampai mengacuhkan _manager-_nya yang tampan itu.

Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

Jung Yunho membuka pintu _café_ tempatnya bekerja dengan tangan gemetar. Rupanya rasa _shock_ karena nyaris ditabrak taksi tadi belum pulih.

"Yunho? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa gemetaran?" tanya Yesung, bos Yunho di _café_ saat melihat tangan Yunho masih menggenggam gagang pintu _café _dengan sedikit gemetaran. Yunho mendongak, menatap bosnya tersebut dengan pandangan sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Hyung? Aku tidak melihatmu disana tadi.." balas Yunho, berusaha terlihat santai. Yesung berdecak pelan, mendekati Yunho, kemudian menepuk bahu namja musang itu. "Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku.. Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja.." ujar Yesung. Rupanya namja bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu mengira Yunho mendapat masalah lagi.

Yunho tertawa, "Tidak perlu, hyung.. Aku tadi hanya nyaris tertabrak taksi.. Tidak ada yang perlu—"

"MWO?" suara melengking itu dengan cepat memenuhi relung telinga Yesung dan Yunho. Yesung menoleh ke belakang dan didapatinya istrinya, Kim Ryeowook kini tengah meletakkan sepiring kue diatas meja dengan terburu-buru, kemudian berlari kecil kearah Yesung dan Yunho yang masih melongo.

GREP!

"Aigooo, Yunnie-ya!" Ryeowook menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Yunho dan langsung mengamati namja itu baik-baik dari atas sampai bawah. Setelah memastikan wajah Yunho baik-baik saja, tangan Ryeowook turun ke tubuh atletis Yunho, meraba-rabanya di beberapa tempat, memastikan bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja dari kepala sampai ke kaki.

"Yunnie-ya! Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata musang milik Yunho, sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis. "Ne, noona.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Nan gwaenchanha.." ucap Yunho meyakinkan Ryeowook yang tampak jelas masih kaget dan ketakutan.

Yesung yang melihat ulah istrinya hanya tersenyum maklum. Ryeowook selalu seperti ini sejak kehilangan putra mereka yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun akibat jatuh dari kursi. Sebenarnya kursi itu tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya saja anak itu jatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai marmer dengan telak, membuat anak itu mengalami gegar otak dan akhirnya harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Bukan, sebetulnya itu semua bukan salah Ryeowook. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang ibu, tentu Ryeowook sangat terpukul saat mengetahui putranya meninggal. Apalagi kecelakaan penyebab meninggalnya putra mereka itu terjadi di rumah mereka sendiri. Ryeowook terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sampai akhirnya sekitar setahun setelah kematian putranya, Ryeowook bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada dan merelakan putranya pergi.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, noona.." Yunho mendorong kecil pundak Ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu kembali berhadapan dengan sepiring _cookies_ yang sedari tadi terlupakan diatas meja. Ryeowook memandang Yunho dengan intens, "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk. "Ne, noona.. Kalau butuh apa-apa aku akan bilang pada noona dan hyung kok.." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, membuat yeoja mungil itu ikut tersenyum. Ryeowook kemudian berlalu kembali ke dapur setelah meninggalkan sepiring _cookies_ hangat untuk suaminya dan Yunho.

"Yun, tolong bersihkan tempat ini, ne?" tanya Yesung sambil mencomot sepotong _cookies_, "Besok akan ada penyanyi datang kesini.." Yesung mengerling jahil kearah Yunho, membuat namja itu mengangkat alisnya. Yesung tertawa kecil kemudian menggigit _cookies_-nya dengan gemas.

"Pokoknya, tolong bersihkan tempat ini, lalu tolong mulai layani pelanggan.. Hari ini pelanggan kita banyak sekali.." kata Yesung sebelum berlalu ke ruangannya, sementara Yunho hanya mengangguk semangat sebelum akhirnya berlalu ke gudang untuk mengambil ember dan tongkat pel.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi, bagaimana perasaan Anda setelah tiba di Mokpo?"

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi, bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang Mokpo?"

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi, apa Anda disini untuk promosi, atau untuk liburan?"

Jaejoong _sweatdropped_ mendengar pertanyaan terakhir. Sebegitu bodohnya-kah wartawan itu? Jelas saja Jaejoong berada di Mokpo, kota kecil namun asri ini untuk mempromosikan albumnya! Soal libur, seluruh artis di agensinya baru medapat libur ketika Natal tiba. Betapa kejam ~

Jaejoong berdiri, kemudian meraih _mic_ yang disodorkan Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun di bawah meja—_chatting_ secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Jaejoong menghela nafas sebal menatap Changmin yang bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya barang sekali saja.

'_Oke.. Cukup, Kim Jaejoong.. Tenangkan dirimu dan biarkan bibirmu mengucapkan kalimat yang memang harus kau katakan.._' batin Jaejoong berbicara setelah beberapa saat menahan gemeretak giginya akibat sedikit gugup.

"Annyeong, yeorobeun.." Jaejoong tersenyum, membuat _flashlight_ kamera berkedip semakin banyak. "Yang pertama, saya sangat senang bisa tiba di Mokpo.. Dan bagaimana tanggapan saya tentang Mokpo? Mokpo benar-benar kota yang indah dan asri.." Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, melihat sekeliling.

"Dan sepertinya saya ingin tinggal di Mokpo lebih lama.." tambah Jaejoong, membuat suasana mendadak menjadi sedikit ricuh mengingat _press conference_ itu juga sedikit banyak dihadiri oleh penggemar Jaejoong.

"Dan Kim Jaejoong-sshi, di _cafe_ mana kau akan mempromosikan _'I'll Protect You'_ besok?" tanya seorang wartawan lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum rahasia, "Itu bisa Anda semua saksikan sendiri besok, Tuan-Tuan.."

.

.

Yunho meletakkan pel dan membereskan ember sambil menatap sekeliling _cafe_ yang telah di-pel. Yunho tersenyum puas, "Ternyata tak sia-sia aku mengepel seharian.." Yunho berjongkok dan menatap bayangannya sendiri pada ubin yang melapisi lantai _cafe_.

Yunho memutuskan mengembalikan semua peralatannya ke gudang sebelum Yesung atau Ryeowook melihat peralatan yang masih berserakan itu dan mengomeli Yunho panjang lebar. Yunho segera mengangkat tongkat pel dan ember itu, dan berjalan kearah gudang yang terletak agak ke belakang _cafe_.

"Benarkah?"

Suara berat yang terdengar cukup keras itu membuat Yunho berhenti melangkah dan memutuskan mendengarkan suara berat itu baik-baik.

Suara Yesung.

"Benarkah? Dia jadi datang besok?" kini suara Yesung terdengar _excited_ dan Yunho bisa mendengar suara kaget Yesung yang sangat mendominasi nada bicaranya. Yunho meletakkan tongkat pel dan embernya, kemudian menempelkan salah satu daun telinganya ke pintu ruangan Yesung. Yunho kini dapat mendengar Yesung tertawa senang seperti akan ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi.

"Benar katamu Kim Jaejoong akan kesini untuk mempromosikan lagunya besok?" suara Yesung terdengar lagi.

"Mwo?"

.

.

=TBC=

.

kayaknya beneran cacat ya? #bunuh diri

bahasanya mungkin kalo ada yg terlalu kasar ato ngga nyambung, saya minta maaf..

so? _Keep or delete_?

.

balesan review #thanks buat yang udah review :)) I appreciated it..

.

**BarbeKyu** : yg mw dilindungin itu Yun.. ne, chingu, gomawo :)

.

**Yui** : udah di keep :) gomawo dukungannya..

.

**Kyuaimei** : ini… Fa-eon? Song Raerim eon? #plak. Kkk ~ gomawo dukungannya eon. :)

.

**nobinobi** : ini udah keep dan lanjut :) gomawo dukungannya :)

.

**melani** : ini udah lanjut :) gomawo dukungannya. :)

.

**Enno KimLee** : hehehe.. ini udah lanjut :) gomawo dukungannya chingu :) makasi juga buat pujiannya :)

**Sowysmiles** : ini tetep YunJae kok :) aku sendiri ga bisa bayangin kalo jadi JaeHo. =,=' ngeri kali ya? tenang aja, ini ga sad ending kok :) gomawo dukungannya chingu :)

.

**Cherry Bear86** : gomawo udah nunggu :) ini chap 1 udah datang :)

.

**Ms. KMS** : ini udah lanjut :) makasi dukungannya :)

.

**Meong** : hehehe.. sebenernya ini ff hasil requestan temenku.. tapi malah aku bikin jadi begini.. =,=' btw, makasi dukungannya :)

.

**chidorasen** : sekarang ceritanya udah jelas belom? mian belom ada YunJae moment :(

.

**Han Sera** : sekarang masih penasaran? :) ini chap 1 khusus buat yang nungguin :) iya, disini ntar Jae jadi pelindung Yun.. :)

.

**dianavl** : hehehe.. :) Jaejoong lindungi aku! #ditabok Yun. Gomawo dukungannya :)

.

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch** : ini termasuk lama ngga? :/ Yun ga mau kluar dari rumah karena masih peduli sama appa-nya :) soalnya appa-nya hancur karena Seo kan? (mianhae, Seo) nah, Yun itu ga tega ama appanya. :) berhati mulia banget si Yun O:) #plak

.

**Kim Heekyung** : chingu HanChul shipper? :) #plak. Ini udah ku-keep dan kulanjut :) gimana pendapat chingu?

.

dan juga, aku ingin mengadakan voting tiap chapter. Voting untuk menentukan ff ini bakal lanjut apa nggak.. kalo voting yg ingin lanjut minimal 10, aku lanjut bahkan bisa aku apdet kilat. :)

dan untuk ff **You**, mian saya belom bisa apdet. Mungkin bakal agak lama. Ide mampet, saya udah nyari inspirasi, malah dapetnya ini T^T sama ada proyek ff oneshot lagi. #ditabokin readers

maafkan saya, readers T^T (bungkuk 180 derajat)

_so, what do you think about this fic? Keep or delete?_

_Answer please ~ _

Gomawo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Will You Protect Me?**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini shounen-ai.. jadi kalo yg nggak suka bisa silakan menyingkir jauh-jauh..**

.

* * *

><p>annyeong.. ini chap 2-nya udah ada :) thanks berat buat yang udah nge-review chapter pertama :) reviewers bener-bener bikin aku seneng.. :) balasannya, ini aku apdet lagi :) menurut readerdeul ini udah kilat belom?<p>

dan buat sekedar tambahan aja, kalo baca ff ini tolong bayagkan Jaemma pas jaman2 Mirotic dulu yaa :D soalnya tampilan Jaemma di ff ini aku buat kayak di Mirotic :)

sebelumnya aku juga minta maaf kalo misalnya chapter ini ngga sesuai harapan readerdeul. :(

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy this chapter!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Mwo?" Yunho terpekik kaget mendengar kata-kata Yesung. Yunho dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri, kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

CKLEK.

Yesung membuka pintu ruangannya, mendapati Yunho berdiri dengat mata terbelalak dan kedua tangan namja itu berada didepan mulutnya, seperti menutupi mulutnya yang melongo.

Yesung memandang bingung pada Yunho, "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau sudah selesai mengepel?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap bingung pada Yunho yang masih membelalak. Yunho menatap Yesung dengan kedua mata musangnya, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Yesung berdecak, menendang pelan udara di depannya, "Kalau begitu cepat kembalikan tongkat pel dan embernya sebelum Ryeowook mengamuk.." suruh Yesung yang langsung disanggupi Yunho dengan cara langsung membawa tongkat pel dan embernya menjauh dari sana dan berlari kearah gudang.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Ada-ada saja anak itu.."

.

.

"Hahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga.." Yunho terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi di _cafe_ itu sambil mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir dengan deras. Tentu saja, hari ini pengunjung _cafe_ membeludak sangat banyak dibanding hari-hari biasa. Apalagi kalau bukan karena gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong akan mempromosikan lagunya di _cafe_ tersebut?

Yunho menumpukan sikunya diatas meja dan menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. Merenung. Dalam hati mengira-ngira apa benar bahwa Kim Jaejoong bersedia datang ke _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja. Jika berita itu memang benar, Yunho yakin ia pasti akan pingsan begitu mendengar Jaejoong menyanyi—seperti fans-fans remaja yang masih labil. Oh, oke. Itu berlebihan.

"Ya! Yunho-ah.." sapa Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Yunho, mengagetkan namja yang tadinya sedang terlarut jauh dalam lamunannya. Yunho menoleh, didapatinya Yesung tengah tersenyum misterius sambil menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ah, hyung.. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap bos-nya itu. Yesung menarik kursi dan menempatkannya didepan kursi Yunho, kemudian memasang posisi duduk didepan pegawai teladannya tersebut.

"Ada apa hyung tiba-tiba menemuiku?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Sejujurnya, Yunho cukup senang Yesung datang menemuinya seperti ini. Yunho benar-benar penasaran ingin menanyakan hal yang tadi didengarnya mengenai Kim Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho jelas tak ingin terlihat seperti fans labil yang terkadang langsung bereaksi berlebihan saat mengetahui berita menggembirakan mengenai idolanya. Jadi jelas sekarang Yunho mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak kelepasan.

Yesung tersenyum manis, membuatnya terlihat tampan. "Aku yakin kau yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku, Yunho-ah.." jawab namja itu dengan tenang.

DEGH.

Yunho sejenak tercekat dan jantungnya serasa berhenti mendadak. Yesung rupanya dapat dengan mudah membaca pikiran Yunho. Mengurangi rasa kekagetannya, Yunho tertawa gugup.

"Ahaha.. A-Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak memandang mata sipit Yesung yang—menurut Yunho—bisa membuatnya celaka. Wajah Yesung berubah datar. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit dan menatap makin tajam pada Yunho yang sudah gelagapan.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Yunho-ah.. Kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri.. Aku tahu saat kau berbohong maupun tidak.." ujar Yesung, kemudian sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. "Jadi, ceritakan apa penyebab kau bereaksi seperti itu saat aku menyebut nama 'Kim Jaejoong'."

Yunho menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan gugup. Rasanya malu sekali saat kau sebagai lelaki menceritakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan idolamu. Untuk sesaat itu, Yunho merasa seperti bertransformasi menjadi wanita.

"A-Anu.." mulai Yunho, masih dengan kegugupan menguasai dirinya.

"A-Aku menyukai Kim Jaejoong, hyung.." ucap Yunho malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepala. Kemudian, selama dua menit tidak ada suara terdengar sampai suara Yesung memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Hmftt.. Haha.. Hahahaha!"

.

.

Kim Jaejoong langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang begitu ia sampai di kamar hotel yang disediakan promotor. Bukan hotel yang terlalu mewah sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja, kamar yang rapi dan terawat, disertai suasana hangat dari para _staff _hotel membuat Jaejoong seketika betah berlama-lama di kamar nomor 126 yang ia tempati saat ini.

"Hyung.." panggil Changmin disela kunyahannya, membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tempat dimana Changmin masih asyik saja _chatting_ sambil terus menggigit ayam panggang ukuran jumbo yang dipesan Changmin untuk makan malamnya.

Jaejoong mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan malas, "Apa?" kemudian berbalik memunggungi Changmin yang kini hampir menyikat habis ayam panggang tersebut. Changmin berusaha bicara, tapi tertahan oleh makanan yang masih ia kunyah dengan sadis dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong tertawa sedikit, "Habiskan makananmu dulu, Min.. Baru bicara.. Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja.." komentar Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat-erat guling putih yang disediakan hotel. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong mengatakan semua itu juga dengan maksud tertentu. Sembari menunggu Changmin menghabiskan makanannya, waktu selama itu digunakannya untuk tidur sejenak, melepaskan penat pada kedua otot matanya yang terus saja meronta, meminta untuk menutup.

Changmin menelan makanannya dengan tergesa, "Hyung, lebih baik kau mandi sekarang.. Hari ini kita akan berangkat melihat sedikit _cafe_ tempatmu promosi besok.." ujar Changmin, menyebabkan Jaejoong segera mendudukkan dirinya kaget.

"MWO?" jerit Jaejoong pilu. "Kau jahat, Min! Kau tega! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan pada hyung-mu yang cantik ini!" protes Jaejoong sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Jujur saja, Changmin sungguh tega! Sebagai seorang _manager_, tentu saja Changmin yang merencanakan seluruh kegiatan Jaejoong baik saat di Seoul maupun di Mokpo sekarang. Tapi tampaknya Changmin terlalu antusias menerima perintah dari perusahaan label mereka untuk menjual album Jaejoong sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hyung memang cantik kok.. Sangat malah.." jawab Changmin sekenanya mendengar ocehan Jaejoong yang kini semakin memasang wajah merengut. Changmin berdecak sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong yang ekspresinya tetap tak berubah selama beberapa puluh detik, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Arraseo, hyung.. Kau boleh istirahat dulu.." ujar Changmin sambil kembali meraih ponsel _android_-nya. Jaejoong langsung tersenyum senang, kemudian menyembunyikan badannya di bawah selimut dan memeluk gulingnya erat-erat.

Changmin melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar hotel. Jam tiga sore.

"Tapi cuma sampai jam empat ya, hyung.." tambah Changmin sebelum ikut merebahkan diri di kasurnya sendiri. Jaejoong langsung terlonjak bangun kemudian mengarahkan kedua matanya melihat jam. Dan kedua mata bulat itu langsung terbelalak melihat angka yang tertera pada jam berwarna merah tersebut.

"MWO?"

.

**_~ the next day ~_**

.

"Noona! Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana kau menyimpan selai?"

"Hyung! Dimana pengharum ruangan yang biasanya kau simpan itu?"

"Noona! Ajari aku cara membuat _steak_ dong ~"

"Hyuuung! Bagaimana cara membuat mawar-mawar ini cepat mekar?"

Teriakan dan seruan Yunho tak berhenti terdengar dari _cafe_ Yesung. Yesung, yang sudah mendapat konfirmasi bahwa Kim Jaejoong memang akan datang ke _cafe_-nya untuk promosi, langsung memberitahu Yunho soal berita ini. Dan sekarang, Yesung benar-benar menyesal telah memberitahu Yunho soal kabar kedatangan Kim Jaejoong ke _cafe_-nya.

Yesung melirik kearah Yunho yang sedang asyik berkutat didapur bersama Ryeowook. Beberapa saat lalu, Yunho meminta Ryeowook untuk mengajarinya cara membuat _steak_ yang lezat—maklum, Ryeowook memang pandai memasak. Malah, Yunho berniat akan menghidangkan _steak_ buatannya itu untuk Kim Jaejoong nantinya.

Yesung memijit pelipisnya heran. Yesung sungguh tak habis pikir. Padahal baru sekitar empat hari Yunho mengenal sosok Kim Jaejoong—itupun hanya lewat radio dan majalah!—tetapi Yunho seperti seorang fans fanatik yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Jaejoong sebagai idolanya.

"Aaaaah! Tidak! Rasanya keasinan!" raungan Yunho terdengar dari arah dapur, mengagetkan Yesung yang kini sedang membuka-buka laporan penjualan _cafe_ untuk bulan ini.

"Pelan-pelan, Yunnie-ya.. Kalau kau terburu-buru malah bisa—"

"Aaaaaahh! _Steak_-nya hangus!"

Yesung kembali memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

KRIIIIING!

Raungan dari jam alarm yang selalu dibawa Jaejoong pergi memecahkan suasana pagi hari yang tadinya tenang. Jaejoong, yang masih saja bergelung dalam selimut hotel yang tebal segera meraba-raba nakas disebelah ranjangnya dan dengan cepat menemukan benda mungil yang telah mengganggu kenyamanan tidurnya itu.

PRAKK!

Jaejoong melemparkan weker itu ke dinding dengan sadis, yang malah membuat suasana semakin berisik karena weker itu tidak juga berhenti 'bernyanyi' membangunkan sang Putri Tidur dari peraduannya.

Changmin bangun tiba-tiba dan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, masih mengumpulkan separuh nyawanya yang pergi entah kemana selama ia tidur. Changmin menguap lebar-lebar, membiarkan sebagian rasa kantuknya pergi jauh seiring dengan nafas yang ia hembuskan. Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang masih saja bergelung dengan nyaman—bahkan Changmin masih bisa mendengar suara dengkur halus Jaejoong dari ranjangnya—dan menarik selimutnya, berusaha membangunkan sang hyung.

"Hyung.. hoaaaahm... Bangun, hyung.." Changmin menarik-narik selimut Jaejoong, berusaha membuat Jaejoong keluar dari alam mimpinya. Jaejoong menggeliat sedikit, "Euung.. Lima menit lagi, eomma.." jawab Jaejoong tidak sadar, membuat Changmin menghantam kepala Jaejoong dengan bantalnya.

"Auuuuh...~" erang Jaejoong—masih tidak sadar. Changmin mendengus sebal. Kini kesadaran Changmin sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya. "Enak saja! Aku bukan eomma-mu, hyung!" Changmin turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan kearah kamar mandi. Matanya melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar.

"Hyung! Sekarang sudah jam delapan.. Hyung nanti promosi jam berapa?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong langsung bangun dan mengucek kedua matanya. "Jam sepuluh.." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan bersiap, hyung.. Kurasa promotor akan menjemput kita jam sembilan.." kata Changmin, dan kemudian ia menghilang ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia meraih selimutnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut itu, dan menutup matanya. Kembali tidur.

.

.

"Jam berapa Kim Jaejoong akan datang, hyung?" tanya Yunho sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakainya. _Yeah_, Yunho sengaja berdandan sedikit untuk menyambut kedatangan Kim Jaejoong.

Yesung melihat kertas yang dibawanya, "Sekitar jam sepuluh, Yun.." jawab Yesung pendek, kemudian kembali merebahkan kepalanya di paha istrinya yang merona malu melihat tingkah manja suaminya.

Ryeowook membelai rambut Yesung pelan-pelan, "Tenang saja, Yunnie-ya.. _Steak_ terakhirmu rasanya sangat lezat.. Aku yakin Kim Jaejoong pasti menyukainya.." jawab Ryeowook, membangkitkan seulas senyum di bibir hati Yunho.

Sekarang mereka berada di ruangan Yesung. Hanya bertiga. _Cafe_ sudah penuh dengan para penggemar Jaejoong yang didominasi oleh wanita. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berteriak-teriak dan mengangkat banner yang mereka bawa tinggi-tinggi sebagai bentuk ungkapan dukungan mereka untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-oppaaaa! Saranghae!" suara salah seorang fans terdengar sangat keras hingga sampai terdengar di telinga Yunho. Sungguh Yunho merasa iri pada fans yang bisa berteriak sebebas itu, bahkan di tempat umum. Bayangkan saja jika Yunho yang berteriak seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia malah disangka _gay_.

BRUUUM—CKIIIT.

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Yunho mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti dari bagian belakang cafe—bagian yang agak tersebunyi dari _cafe_ sehingga tidak akan ada fans di bagian belakang cafe.

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Yunho segera pergi ke bagian belakang _cafe_, membukakan pagar supaya mobil tersebut bisa masuk, dan berdiri berjajar khas penyambutan orang Korea untuk orang-orang terkenal.

GREEEK.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Yunho mendadak merasa meneteskan keringat dingin saking gugupnya.

'_Apakah itu Kim Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi keluar dari mobil?_' batin Yunho penasaran.

"Hyaaah! Akhirnya sampai juga.." suara yang terdengar sangat cempreng segera memenuhi relung telinga Yunho. Yunho sedikit melongo kecewa. Ternyata bukan Kim Jaejoong, melainkan seorang namja yang cukup tampan—menurut Yunho—dan diperkirakan Yunho tingginya melebihi tiang listrik. *author dibakar Changmin*

"Minnie.. Perjalanan ini melelahkan sekali.." tambah sebuah suara lembut dari belakang si namja tinggi tadi. Yunho melihat kearah bawah. Sepasang kaki tengah menjulur keluar dari mobil, hendak keluar. Dan Yunho kenal—sangat mengenal suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Minnie, kau punya air?" tanya suara itu lagi, membuat Yunho mengembangkan seulas senyum lebar. Benar! Itu suaranya! Suara Kim Jaejoong!

Menyadari bahwa Jaejoong telah keluar dari mobil, Yunho segera menegakkan lehernya, membuatnya dapat menatap seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya walaupun Yunho lebih muda daripada Jaejoong.

Rambut Jaejoong yang berwarna _almond_ terlihat halus dan lembut dengan potongan poni miring khas-nya, menyisakan rambut yang sedikit panjang di bagian pelipis sehingga menutupi telinga.

Kedua matanya yang bulat, besar dan berbinar-binar, membuat Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mudah dari sepasang mata berwarna coklat _hazel _tersebut.

Bibir yang penuh, berwarna pink lembut dan terlihat sangat _kissable_ juga menambah daya tarik seorang Kim Jaejoong di mata Jung Yunho.

'_Neomu yeppeo.._' batin Yunho sambil terus memandangi Jaejoong yang kini masih terus meneguk air pemberian Changmin dengan semangat. Beberapa tetes air tersebut meluncur mulus dari sudut bibirnya, mengalir ke leher Jaejoong, dan mengalir lagi ke dalam pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong, membuat Yunho menelan salivanya sendiri akibat melihat leher putih Jaejoong yang mulus tanpa noda, kecuali tanda lahir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah menyelesaikan acara minum airnya segera melihat sekeliling. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh keramahan saat Yesung dan Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam padanya.

"_Welcome to our cafe_.." kata Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi sambutan YeWook. Tapi, tiba-tiba pandangan Jaejoong tertumbuk pada sesuatu di sebelah YeWook yang masih melongo seolah bingung.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget begitu melihat siapa namja yang tengah melongo bingung tersebut. Sosok atletis dan kekar namja yang hampir ditabrak taksi yang ditumpanginya kemarin seketika itu juga memenuhi pikirannya. Tak dapat disangkanya Jaejoong dapat menemui namja yang telah membawa sebagian hatinya pergi itu. Tanpa disadari, Jaejoong tersenyum.

Mata itu masih sama. Masih menyiratkan permohonan, namun kali ini menyiratkan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, menyebabkan raut memohon itu sedikit pudar dari irisnya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Membuat mata itu terlihat lebih tegas dan berani daripada saat terakhir Jaejoong melihatnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho masih melongo mengambil inisiatif untuk berkenalan. Jaejoong berdehem sejenak, tersenyum manis, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida.."

Yunho melongo makin parah. Kejadian ini benar-benar tak dapat ia percayai dengan mudah. Kim Jaejoong! Didepannya sekarang! Bahkan Kim Jaejoong berbicara padanya!

"Jung Yunho imnida.." balas Yunho, dan—

BRUKK!

Yunho jatuh terduduk dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

=TBC=

.

terlalu alay ya? ._. demi apa Yunho aku bikin jadi alay? T^T tolong maafkan author babbo ini ya readerdeul? :(

kalo menurut author, chapter ini makin alay :( makin hancur.. gimana menurut readerdeul?

**Hyun Hyumin**, kamu mau ini _keep or delete_? :( aku galau :( #plak

_But, really really thanks_ buat yang review :D aku sangat senang begitu ngeliat review :) review kalian semua yang membangun bisa bikin aku lebih semangat dalam bikinnya. ^^ jeongmal gomawo. #90degreebow

Anyway, ini balasan reviewnya :) silakan dibaca ^^

.

**jeje100607** : ini uda dilanjut :) gomawo review dan dukungannya :)

.

**little angel **: Kyu ama Changmin? Kayaknya :) hehe. Soalnya aku sendiri bingung mau dibikin kayak gimana si MinKyu itu. =,=' gomawo reviewnya :)

.

**Snowysmiles** : hehe. Habis Changmin kan punya julukan 'monster food', jadinya tiap dapet part pasti makan mulu :) disini juga kok xD *plak* gomawo review dan dukungannya :)

.

**Han Haneul** : ahaha.. :) Yun tahu muka Jae kok :D tapi kan ga keliatan soalnya Jeje masih di taksi waktu itu. :) gomawo reviewnya chagi :)

.

**Lee Tae Ri** : kagok gimana maksudnya?

.

**Park Seul Byul** : Yunho cuma menderita kalo jauh dari Jeje kok :) *plakk* gomawo reviewnya :) ini udah lanjut.

.

**HaeRie Jaejoongie** : ini udah termasuk kilat belom? Kalo belum, author minta maaf :( gomawo reviewnya :)

.

**Jung JiYo AnakYunJaeAdik'aMin** : duh, namanya panjang banget xD amburadul gegara Seo ninggalin Yonghwa, makanya jadi kacau ._. sabar yaa Yunppa. :( gomawo udah review :)

.

**Yewook kim** : kok chingu tau kalo bakal ketemunya di _café_ YeWook? btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**chidorasen** : ini udah termasuk cepet belom? :) kalo belom, aku minta maaf :( btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**ZuZiZu-ZuZu lupa password** : ini udah lanjut :) gomawo reviewnya, Zu :)

.

**Nakachii** : ini udah termasuk cepet belom? Kalo belom, aku minta maaf ya? :( gomawo udah review dan suka sama ff ini :)

.

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch** : ne, disini I'll Protect You ngga ditulis sendiri ama Jaemma. :( mianhae chingu :( uaa, berarti Jaemma ama Yunppa berkomunikasi lewat lagu dong? :D ini udah termasuk kilat belom apdetnya? Kalo belom, aku minta maaf ya? :( aku lagi banyak tugas nih, bentar lagi juga UTS *nangis di pelukan Changmin* gomawo reviewnya. :)

.

**Enno KimLee **: MinKyu full 1 chap? Diusahakan ya? :) dan juga sebisa otakku soalnya aku kebiasaan bikin dan baca KyuMin. :( btw, gomawo reviewnya ya. :)

.

**Cherry Bear86** : itu udah tatap muka sih.. tapi masih minim YunJae moment ya? :( gomawo reviewnya ya :)

.

**yui chan** : ini udah termasuk kilat belom? :/ ehm.. *kehabisan kata2 banyak yang nolak MinKyu* ternyata emang KyuMin shipper lebih dominan ya? ._. *plakk* btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**nobinobi** : ini YunJae udah ketemu :) walopun baru dikit YunJae momentnya sih. ._. Gomawo udah review :)

.

**Meong** : MinKyu moment? Diusahakan ya :) ini chap 2 sebenernya. :/ yang chapter pertama itu Cuma prolog. :/ gomawo udah review :)

.

**Hyun Hyumin** : munculnya Hyun? Tunggu aja deh :D pasti muncul kok, tenang aja :p kekeke.. ne, akibat Wookie ditinggal mati ama anak semata wayangnya ._. Gomawo udah review :)

.

yeah, aku sadar, **nyadar banget** malah kalo disini belum ada YunJae moment (ada sih, tapi cuma sekelumit, itupun di bagian akhir2) tapi aku janji chap depan bakal bikin YunJae moment yang banyak. :)

_and the rules are still the same_. Minimal 10 reviews yang minta lanjut, aku lanjutin dengan waktu yang akan kuusahakan lebih cepat lagi :) aku bener2 minta maaf kalo misalnya ngga bisa apdet tepat waktu, karena udah mulai masuk musim UTS :( _please wish me luck_, chingudeul. :)

pilihan ada di tangan kalian. :)

_Keep or delete?_

_Answer please ~_

Gomawo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Will You Protect Me?**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini shounen-ai.. jadi kalo yg nggak suka bisa silakan menyingkir jauh-jauh..**

.

* * *

><p>annyeong.. sebelumnya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat readerdeul yang nungguin ff ini.. *emang ada?*<p>

ehh.. soalnya udah mau UTS.. jadi otomatis harus nyatetin materi-materi yang ketinggalan.. T^T hiks.. soalnya aku termasuk males di kelas.. uhuuu... jeongmal mianhae, chingudeul T^T

dan satu lagi, ini nggak diedit lho.. :O soalnya aku ngetiknya malem-malem, tepat dua hari sebelum UTS XD huahaha.. nekat benerr.. makanya chapter ini malah jadinya rada gaje.. ._. mianhae, chingudeul.. T.T #180degreebow

ne, kalo ada salah kata atopun kalimat, bisa langsung review buat ngasi tau klo ada typo.. bisa juga saran ato kritik :)

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho jatuh terduduk dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Jaejoong dan yang lain melongo bingung mengamati tingkah namja yang biasanya terlihat penuh wibawa tersebut.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho perlahan. "Yunho-ssi? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil menarik lengan Yunho bangun. Yunho dengan cepat berdiri dan menjabat tangan halus Jaejoong.

"Mianhae atas kelakuanku tadi, Jaejoong-ssi.." senyum musang Yunho tampak di wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Jaejoong seketika sedikit memerah. "Aku adalah penggemarmu, Jaejoong-ssi.."

Jaejoong melotot kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang dikaguminya—eh? Dikaguminya?—adalah salah seorang penggemarnya.

"Eh? Aku... aku—"

"Tidak usah gagap begitu, hyung.. Kau suka saat bertemu penggemarmu kan? Mengaku sajalah.." kata Changmin, langsung membuat Jaejoong tersipu. Kata-kata Changmin benar-benar telak mengenai jantungnya.

Yunho yang terus tersenyum gembira, Jaejoong yang tersenyum malu-malu, Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, semua menjadi pemandangan yang patut kita semua lihat sekarang, terutama wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit merona berwarna pink.

"KIM JAEJOOONG! SARANGHAEEE!"

Seruan salah satu fans fanatik Jaejoong yang amat keras tersebut menyadarkan mereka yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, terutama Yunho. Yesung selaku pemilik _cafe_ dengan cepat berdehem sopan dan merentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk kedalam _cafe_-nya, dengan banyak penggemar yang menunggunya.

Jaejoong, dengan senyum mautnya, mengangguk sopan. "Ah, gomawoyo.." ucapnya, mendatangkan sedikit rona merah di wajah Yesung yang tampan. Hey, siapa yang tak akan tersipu jika ditatap dengan pandangan semanis itu oleh Kim Jaejoong? Apalagi disertai senyumnya yang menawan itu.

"Aaaah! Aaargh ~ Woo-Wookieee.. A..appoo ~" jerit Yesung tiba-tiba. Rupanya, karena tak tahan melihat wajah suaminya yang merona karena Jaejoong, Ryeowook mencubit pipi Yesung dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar, menyebabkan Yesung tak berhenti mengaduh. Wow, Wookie cemburu! :D

"Jangan pernah _flirting_ dengan yeoja maupun namja lain kalau masih ingin pipimu selamat, oppa.." Ryeowook mengomel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Yesung dengan cepat segera melepaskan cubitan Ryeowook pada pipinya, dan kemudian memeluk istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Tenang sajalah, chagiya.. Aku kan selalu mencintaimu.. Jangan khawatir, ne?" ucap Yesung, sambil kemudian mengecup mesra bibir istrinya, membuat Yunho, Jaejoong, serta yang lainnya yang ada disana terperangah oleh kata-kata Yesung—terutama Yunho yang terperangah kaget. Pasalnya, kegiatan yang dilakukan YeWook saat ini benar-benar tidak cocok dengan suasana serius yang sempat menyelimuti.

"Ngh... Hyung?" panggil Yunho sambil sedikit mengguncang pundak Yesung, namun tangan Yunho hanya ditepis oleh Yesung, dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir istrinya. Yunho hanya _sweatdropped_ sendiri melihatnya, kemudian mengkomando Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk memasuki _cafe_ dan memulai _press conference_ yang terjadwal.

Sementara YeWook? Tadi Yunho samar-samar melihat Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook dengan gaya _bridal style_ menuju rumah mereka. Jadi, tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan kan?

Setidaknya kita berikan mereka berdua waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka sekarang.

.

.

"Jadi, apa benar Anda akan mempromosikan lagu Anda di _cafe_ ini malam ini?" tanya seorang wartawan yang dijawab dengan anggukan lembut Jaejoong. Namja itu terus tersenyum selama _press conference_, membuat beberapa wartawan dan membuat Yunho terpesona. Yunho berulangkali mengintip Jaejoong dari dapur, sesekali mencoba memotret Jaejoong dengan kamera _digital_ yang dipinjamnya dari Yesung.

"Aish!" desis Yunho agak keras ketika kamera Yesung kembali gagal menangkap sosok Kim Jaejoong didalamnya, mengundang perhatian beberapa fans yang merasa terganggu. Yunho cepat-cepat menunduk minta maaf, kemudian mengarahkan kameranya kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah tersenyum manis menghadap wartawan.

DEGH.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata _doe_ Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho dan langsung bertemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah, tanpa Jaejoong sadari. Kedua matanya tetap intens menatap mata musang yang memabukkan tersebut, dengan wajah Jaejoong yang merona _pink_, sungguh membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi... dan bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai _cafe_ ini? Apa Anda menyukai tempat ini?" tanya seorang wartawan sambil tetap mengarahkan _mic_-nya pada Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada wartawan itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini.. Konsepnya minimalis serta musik yang diputar disini sangat menenangkan. Paduan warna yang dipilih tidak terlalu mencolok, dan ditambah, ada lukisan gajah yang sangat lucu di sana.. Pemilik _cafe_ ini benar-benar mengerti aku.." jawab Jaejoong lugas yang disambut dengan tawa geli dari beberapa wartawan saat Jaejoong menyebutkan lukisan gajah yang bertengger di dinding dekat pintu masuk _cafe_.

Yunho tersenyum. Berarti pilihan_nya_ tak salah untuk memilih lukisan gajah itu.

"Dan sampai kapan Anda akan berada di Mokpo?" tanya seorang wartawan lagi sambil kembali menyodorkan _mic-_nya yang disambut dengan antusias oleh Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya sampai saya puas berada disini.." seloroh Jaejoong, kemudian diikuti sebaris tawa manis dari namja cantik tersebut, membuat wartawan tersebut tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Ya! Hyung! Ternyata disini _eyeliner_-mu? Kau tahu, kemarin noona tata rias seharian mencarinya!" gertak Changmin sambil membongkar-bongkar tas Jaejoong, sementara pemiliknya sendiri sekarang sedang mandi untuk menyegarkan diri menjelang penampilannya satu jam lagi.

"Biar saja, Min!" teriak Jaejoong dari arah kamar mandi, "Lagipula aku tak suka mengenakan _eyeliner_ padat! Aku lebih suka yang cair.." tambah Jaejoong ditengah suara siraman shower. Changmin berdecak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang pemilih seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

"Tapi apa kau tak kasihan pada noona tata rias itu? Kalau dia sampai marah-marah bagaimana?" tanya Changmin lagi, berusaha menunjukkan sisi kedewasaannya yang sebenarnya gagal karena Changmin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan memasang ekspresi _puppy eyes_ yang sayangnya juga gagal.

"Aku tak peduli ~" senandung Jaejoong riang, "Biar saja dia begitu terus.. Lagipula aku tak suka noona-noona itu.." kata Jaejoong sambil membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar. "Min, cepat mandi sana! Satu jam lagi kita tampil.."

Changmin mendengus, "Yang tampil itu kau, hyung.. Bukan aku.." omel Changmin sambil melangkah kedalam kamar mandi. Tak lama setelah melangkah kedalam kamar mandi, terdengar erangan dari arah kamar mandi.

"Hiyaaa! Hyuuuung ~" rengek Changmin sambil membawa keluar sebuah boxer—sepertinya milik Jaejoong—yang tertinggal di kamar mandi. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung melotot kemudian menyambar boxer itu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hyung!" sentak Changmin, "Hyung ini jorok sekali!" Changmin mengernyit jijik saat melihat tatapan minta maaf Jaejoong yang ia lakukan dengan cara membulatkan mata doe-nya besar-besar dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tunggu saja, nanti aku akan bilang pada Yunho-hyung kalau hyung ini sebenarnya jorok.." kata Changmin sambil berlalu yang kontan membuat Jaejoong panik.

Jaejoong menarik lengan panjang Changmin, "A-Apa maksudmu dengan Yunho, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong. Changmin berbalik dengan senyum usil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya menggoda! Hehehe.." tawa Changmin keras sambil berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Jaejoong hanya uring-uringan saat Changmin menyebut nama Yunho yang tidak ia sadari sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Yunho..." gumam Jaejoong dan—

BLUSH.

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

.

.

"_Sound, check_!"

"_Light, check_!"

"_Microphone, check_!"

Gumaman-gumaman itu terdengar makin keras seiring Changmin berkeliling _cafe_ sambil membawa _list_ barang yang masih harus di-cek. Changmin menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membanting dirinya ke kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Huff ~" Changmin meniup rambutnya kuat, membuat beberapa helai surai hitam itu terbang kearah atas, kemudian kembari terkulai diatas dahinya yang mulus.

"Sudah selesai, Min?" tanya seseorang di belakang Changmin yang langsung membuat Changmin tersentak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Yunho, tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas _milkshake_ coklat.

Changmin tersenyum, "Ah, lumayan hyung.. Persiapan sudah hampir selesai dan aku sekarang bisa istirahat.." Changmin melirik kearah _milkshake_ yang menggoda itu. "Untukku?"

Yunho menyodorkan segelas kearah Changmin, "Untuk Changminnie, _manager_ paling _evil_ sejagat raya.." tukas Yunho yang dibalas dengan kekehan Changmin. Semetara Yunho sendiri ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi di sebelah Changmin, sambil mengamati panggung yang mulai menggelap dan suara riuh rendah fans Jaejoong yang mulai terdengar histeris begitu Jaejoong memasuki panggung.

"Kyaaa! Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jaejoong-oppaaaa!"

"Jaejoongie-oppaa! Saranghae!"

Yunho kembali merasa iri dengan kerumunan yeojadeul tersebut. Sekarang Yunho benar-benar ingin mencuri salah satu _dress_ Ryeowook, kemudian memakainya, lalu berbaur diantara kerumunan yeoja yang meneriakkan kata-kata cinta untuk Jaejoong itu. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya mengingat Yunho masih memiliki harga diri sebagai lelaki.

Jaejoong mulai menaiki panggung, membungkuk sebentar, menunggu musik bermain, baru kemudian ia meraih _mic_. Jaejoong sedikit menoleh pada YeWook couple yang malah dengan asyiknya bercumbu di pojok _cafe_. =_='

" Nun teugodo neol baraboji mothae.. Jichin chueoke heuryojin neoui mameul nan chatji mothae.. Manhi ulgo jichyeo deo isang mothae.. Saenggakhaedo neoreul bomyeon gwaenchaneul got gata…" Jaejoong memulai nyanyiannya, yang langsung membuat Yunho terpesona.

Sekali lagi, Kim Jaejoong mencuri hatinya.

Yunho menopangkan sikunya ke meja dan terus menatap Jaejoong dengan intens. Menatapnya seolah tak ada hari esok. Sejenak, terbersit di benak Yunho untuk memiliki namja cantik tersebut.

Tersadar dari apa yang dipikirkannya, Yunho menggeleng keras.

'_Tidak, tidak, tidak, Jung Yunho!_' bentak Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Yunho sadar bahwa dirinya sudah bermimpi terlalu banyak. Pertama, mimpi untuk bertemu Kim Jaejoong yang secara kebetulan terwujud.

Satu mimpi terwujud, dan apa itu berarti mimpi lainnya akan terwujud?

'_Belum tentu, Jung Yunho.. Kau jangan macam-macam._' bentak Yunho memarahi dirinya sendiri. Sesekali tangannya memukul kepalanya sendiri, menarik perhatian Changmin yang diam-diam sudah menyambar _milkshake_ jatah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa, hyung? Ada sesuatu yang tak beres?" tanya Changmin agak keras mengingat sekarang _cafe_ sedang dipenuhi suara musik dan tentunya suara Jaejoong sendiri. Yunho baru saja hendak menjawab ketika terdengar suara jeritan dari arah panggung.

"AAAAAH!"

BRUK!

Yunho dan Changmin melotot selebar-lebarnya ketika melihat tata panggung tersebut jatuh keatas panggung—sepertinya tepat menimpa Jaejoong.

Yunho membatu sebentar, kemudian—

"JAEJOONGIE!" teriak Yunho, berusaha mengalahkan suara fans yang menjerit ketakutan serta suara derap kaki para fans yang berusaha menyingkirkan tata panggung yang terbuat dari besi itu untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Yesung—dengan dua kancing paling atas terbuka—langsung berlari kearah panggung dan berusaha menyingkirkan tata panggung tersebut. Yesung mendapati Yunho yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Yunho-ya! Bantu aku disini!" suruh Yesung, kemudian Yunho segera menurut. Alhasil, kedua namja tersebut bersama-sama berusaha mengangkat tata panggung tersebut—dengan bantuan Changmin untuk menyelipkan diri diantara sela-sela besi yang lumayan lebar itu untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh keatas. Tali yang digunakan untuk menyangga tata panggung terputus. Dugaan Yunho, tata panggung ini terlalu berat atau talinya yang terlalu ringan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong ditemukan. Kondisinya sedikit parah ketika Yunho menggendongnya ke mobil ambulans. Didekat mobil ambulans, ada Yesung yang sibuk beradu argumen dengan promotor acara.

"Tidak mungkin karena _cafe_-ku! Aku berani bertaruh!" seru Yesung kesal, yang kemudian langsung ditenangkan oleh Ryeowook dengan cara mengelus-elus pundak Yesung untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Promotor acara tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya sinis, "Hah! Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?" serunya marah, tak ayal membuat Yesung makin murka.

"Untuk yang itu, aku tidak tahu! Semua peralatan itu darimu, kan? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh apa-apa!" balas Yesung, berseru. Ryeowook sendiri sudah mulai ketakutan dengan raut wajah suaminya yang berubah drastis.

"Cukup!" seru Ryeowook kecil, matanya melirik gelisah kearah ambulans. Si promotor menoleh kearah Ryeowook, "Apa? Kau ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh? Atau kau ingin—"

"Jaejoogie sudah sadar!" seru Yunho sambil melompat keluar dari ambulans, yang kontan membuat si promotor dan Yesung menghentikan debatnya. Ketiganya langsung berlari menuju ambulans mengikuti Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu kembali kedalam ambulans.

Jaejoong menggeliat kecil diatas brankar. "Umma... Ummaa.." panggil Jaejoong samar-samar, membuat Ryeowook langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat yang dibalas sama eratnya oleh Jaejoong.

"Ummaa... kepalaku sakit.." lenguh Jaejoong lirih yang mengagetkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook ingat kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian ini... kejadian saat putranya dulu mengalami gegar otak.

Ryeowook membatu. Matanya membelalak menatap Jaejoong yang masih meringis kesakitan. Genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong menguat seiring lenguhan kesakitan Jaejoong terdengar.

"Bertahanlah..." kata Ryeowook, setetes airmata dilepaskan oleh kelopak matanya, "Bertahanlah, Jonghyunnie.." isak Ryeowook, kemudian yeoja itu jatuh pingsan.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa.." kata Dokter Kim dengan ramah ketika Yunho menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong dengan panik. Sementara promotor acara dan Changmin hanya duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokternya. Wajah keduanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam, terutama Changmin.

"Jaejoong-sshi tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, tempatkan dia di tempat yang membuatnya nyaman untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya. Dan juga, jangan pernah lalai untuk melindungi dia dari benda-benda yang dianggap mampu menyakitinya, karena saraf motoriknya menjadi sedikit terganggu setelah benturan itu.." jelas Dokter Kim lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan Yunho.

"La-Lalu, bagaimana keadaan istri saya, Dok?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatir. Yesung benar-benar ketakutan saat mendapati istrinya pingsan disamping Jaejoong yang terus memanggil-manggil ibunya, kemudian ikut pingsan menyusul Ryeowook.

"Ah.. Ryeowook-sshi baik-baik saja.. Tapi…" Dokter Kim menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Yesung semakin khawatir.

"Tapi? Tapi apa, Dok?" seru Yesung sebal, kemudian mencengkeram kerah jas dokter muda itu. Dokter Kim hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian melepaskan tangan Yesung perlahan dari jasnya.

"Tapi tolong Anda jaga kondisi kejiwaan Ryeowook-sshi.. Karena secara tidak langsung, hal itu juga bisa berdampak pada bayi yang dikandungnya.." jelas Dokter Kim sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung yang menanggapi ucapan dokter muda itu dengan memelototkan matanya kaget.

"Chukkae, Jongwoon-sshi.." dokter itu tersenyum pada Yesung yang masih melotot mendengar kata-katanya, "Ryeowook-sshi sedang hamil.. Dan usia kandungannya sudah berumur dua bulan.."

Yesung melongo antara kaget dan bahagia.

.

.

"Enaknya dibawa kemana?" erang Changmin frustasi. Sementara Yunho hanya melingkarkan tangannya melingkupi teh hangat yang dipesannya sambil melirik kearah Changmin yang masih uring-uringan sendiri.

Sekarang mereka tinggal berdua di rumah sakit. Si promotor sudah kembali ke kantornya, dan Yesung kabur ke kamar rawat Ryeowook, menengok istrinya yang imut itu.

"Bagaimana ini, hyuuung? Enaknya kubawa ke gunung, atau ke laut?" tanya Changmin, meminta saran tempat untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong lebih cepat.

"Kalau gunung, Jaejoong-hyung sangat suka warna dari pemandangan di gunung.. Tapi dia tidak kuat udara dingin yang bertiup disana.. Sementara di laut? Jaejoong-hyung suka sekali suara laut tetapi tidak suka bau asin air laut.. Bagaimana ini?" jerit Changmin histeris, membuat Yunho harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Yunho baru tahu suara Changmin sangat tinggi, bahkan melebihi suara Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku ingin di rumah Yunho, bagaimana?" tanya sebuah suara kecil dari belakang Yunho. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong, dengan kepala diperban, mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, berjalan terseok-seok kearah mereka sambil menyangga badannya dengan kruk.

"Bagaimana?"

"MWO?"

.

.

=TBC=

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

tuh kan gaje.. ._. #masih nekat publish juga.

Mianhae kalo mengecewakan.. T^T oh iya, buat yang nunggu ff You (emang ada yang nunggu?) sebisa mungkin tepat hari terakhir UTS (tanggal 12) akan saya publish disini :) saya udah dapet plotnya sampe tamat. Jadi kemungkinan besar kalo nggak ada halangan (dan nggak ketahuan) selama UTS akan saya ketik, itung2 sebagai penyegar otak setelah saya paksa mikir ampe berasep ._.

Dan, peraturannya tetep sama. :) minimal 10 review, saya lanjutin :) hehehe..

Untuk ff oneshot yang pernah saya sebutin itu, kemungkinan besar KyuWook brothership. Ada yang mau baca? Kalo ada yang mau baca dan mau review yaa saya buatin terus publish disini. Kalo emang nggak ada yaa saya publish di Facebook, soalnya itu ff request-an salah satu eonni saya xP hehe..

Ini balesan review kemaren :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Han Sera** : ini udah ada YunJae moment. :) kerasa nggak? Gomawo udah review :)

.

**putryboO** : putry eon :D annyeong.. ini udah saling jatuh cinta kok :) tinggal nunggu Yun nyatain (?) aja.. :) gomawo uda review :)

.

**chidorasen** : ._. Author minta maaf soal ngebikin Yun kayak fansgirl.. m(_ _)m soalnya otak authornya lagi error.. gomawo udah review :)

.

**ZuZiZu-ZuZu lupa pw** : ini udah lanjut. :) btw, itu nick dipendekin dikit dong? T^T nulisnya belibet hueeee ~ btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**Enno KimLee** : Yun OOC ya? ._. mianhae, chingu T^T ga bermaksud bikin Yunppa OOC ~ MinKyu? Ehm.. dipertimbangin yah chingu :) gomawo udah review :)

.

**Leeyasmin** : ne, Jaemma love at first sight ama Yunppa :) Yunppa lebeh? O.o mianhae, chingu T^T saya memang author babo ~ btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**jeje100607** : lho? Yun kan ga ampe pingsan.. O.o ehm.. ._. Iya sih banyak yang bilang kalo disini Yun jadi uke-uke gimana gitu.. makanya di chap ini saya keluarin ke-maskulin-an nya Yun biar keliatan jantan :D rating naik jadi M? Waduh, nggak bisa.. T^T mianhae, chingu.. :( btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**Cherry Bear86 **: Yunppa beneran OOC ternyata ._. #ngeliatin review-review sebelumnya. Ini tetep YunJae kok :D author ga kebayang kalo jadi JaeHo ._. Btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**widiwMin** : mian ga bisa kilat T^T author banyak tugas.. gomawo udah review :)

.

**Yewook kim **: Yunppa ama Jaemma hampir jadian nih hehehe :D btw, ini saya kasih kejutan buat YeWook-nya ;) gomawo udah review :)

.

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch** : lho? lho? lho? jangan nangis, chingu.. T^T ntar aku ikutan nangis #eh? Ternyata lebay beneran ya ._. ini YunJae moment-nya udah banyak belom chingu? ^.^ gomawo udah review :)

.

**HaeRie Jaejoongie **: abg tanggung? #jedotin kepala ke meja. Ne, Yunho tetep seme kok disini :D YunJae moment disini udah banyak belom? ._. MinKyu diusahakan ya :) gomawo udah review :D

.

**Han Haneul** : ne, Yunppa fanboy! #ngetawain Yunppa #digatak Jaemma. Tapi ini tetep YunJae kok chagi :) ga mungkin dan ga bakal aku bikin JaeHo =.=' ngeri aku bayangin JaeHo.. ne, ini udah lanjut :) gomawo udah review, chagi :D

.

**aino rem** : Yunppa jadi nista ya? T^T siapa ngelindungin siapa? Tunggu aja chap depan :p #digatak rame-rame. Gomawo udah review ^.^

.

**Kim JeeMin** : jinjja? :D wuaa gomawo ceritanya udah dibilang bagus :) gomawo udah review :)

.

**nobinobi** : ini YunJae moment-nya udah banyak belom? :D gomawo udah review :)

.

**Park Seul Byul** : Yunppa jadi alay ya.. ._. Mianhae ne, chingu? :( mian kalo ga puas ama chapter kemaren.. gomawo udah review :)

.

**Hyun Hyumin** : keep ampe end? yakin? Ini aku tambah lagi YeWook moment-nya :D hehehe.. semoga puas ama chapter ini ^.^

.

**Lee Tae Ri** : wuah, beneran berlebihan ya berarti? ._. Chingu suka? :D ahh, gomawo ^.^ ini YunJae moment-nya udah banyak belom? :D ato mau saya tambahin lagi di chap depan? Perkiraan saya sih, chap depan full YunJae.. tapi yaah dilihat lagi.. hehehe.. :D ehm, karakter Jae masih samar ya? ._. Mianhae, ne? T^T tapi disini saya bikin Jae itu agak-agak uke ke-seme-seme-an gitu deh.. #plak. Gimana pendapatnya mengenai chapter ini? :) gomawo udah review. :)

.

* * *

><p>oke, selesai deh bales-bales reviewnya :D<p>

peraturan masih tetep sama. Minimal 10 review, saya lanjut. :D lebih dari 10 juga gapapa. #plakk

_So, should I keep or delete this fic?_

_Answer please ~_

Gomawo :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Will You Protect Me?**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini shounen-ai.. jadi kalo yg nggak suka bisa silakan menyingkir jauh-jauh..**

.

* * *

><p>annyeong, readerdeul :) sesuai yang saya janjiin, chapter ini FULL YUNJAE! :D walopun pendek (gegara kurang ide).. :

oh iya, ada sesuatu yang perlu saya sampaikan disini..

buat para MinKyu shipper, SAYA MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA m(_ _)m karena saya **tidak akan menyertakan** MinKyu moment disini ~ :( sebenernya ingin, hanya saja, yg ngerequest ff ini nggak suka MinKyu.. :(

Dan sebagai gantinya, **saya akan membuatkan satu ff MinKyu sebagai ganti ke-absenan MinKyu di ff ini.** Readerdeul setuju?

Dan untuk oneshot MinKyu itu, readerdeul maunya yang masih berhubungan sama cerita ini ato yang lepas dari cerita ini? Saya butuh jawaban, mohon dijawab :) terima kasih ^^

Ya sudah, silakan dinikmati chapter ini. :) maaf untuk ke-absenan MinKyu T^T

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Happy reading, enjoy this chapter!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"MWO?" jerit Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan, mengundang Jaejoong untuk mengernyitkan keningnya dengan heran.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian bereaksi seperti itu? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan santai, seraya mendekat kearah mereka dan mendudukkan diri di kursi disebelah Yunho.

"Bu-Bukannya tidak boleh.. Tapi..." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Galau. Sebenarnya Yunho sendiri tidak masalah—bahkan akan sangat senang sekali—jika Jaejoong memilih rumahnya sebagai tempat pemulihan. Bukankah itu artinya Jaejoong sudah percaya kepadanya?

Tapi pikiran Yunho mendadak menghilang saat Yunho mengingat Yonghwa. Apa pendapat Jaejoong jika ia bertemu dengan Yonghwa? Dan juga, Yunho takut jika Yonghwa akan berbuat macam-macam pada Jaejoong yang notabene berwajah cantik dan manis—sedikit mengingatkannya pada ibunya dulu.

Dan karena Jaejoong sedang dalam masa pemulihan, Yunho takut jika Yonghwa akan menyakiti Jaejoong dalam kondisinya yang tengah mabuk. Lain cerita kalau Yunho yang ditampar, atau dipukul Yonghwa. Yunho sudah terlalu biasa dengan semua itu.

"Jadi?" suara imut disertai tatapan mata memelas itu membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Namja itu sontak melihat kearah Jaejoong yang memandangnya seperti anak anjing yang hendak dibuang oleh tuannya.

"Aku boleh menginap?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini jurus _puppy eyes_-nya semakin kuat. Kedua mata _doe_ itu sekarang berbinar-binar dan sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah minta dikasihani. Dan Yunho—tipe orang yang tidak tahan godaan—akhirnya luluh juga walau hanya separuh hati.

"Terserah kau, Jae.." jawab Yunho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa tidak sanggup memandang Jaejoong dalam kondisi hatinya yang seperti itu.

"Tapi untuk resiko, kau tanggung sendiri ya.." tambah Yunho lagi kemudian menyeruput teh-nya banyak-banyak, menenangkan diri. Jaejoong tersenyum senang, "Arraseo! Lihat saja, Yunho, aku akan melindungimu!"

Ucapan Jaejoong menarik perhatian Yunho, "A-Apa?" tanya Yunho ragu. Benarkah tadi Jaejoong berkata ingin melindunginya? Yunho tidak salah dengar kan?

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat, "Um! Aku akan melindungimu! Kau tenang saja!" kata Jaejoong sambil mencomot kue yang dipesan Changmin dan langsung memasukkan seluruh kue itu kedalam mulutnya.

Yunho sedikit tergagap, "M-Memangnya kau mau melindungiku dari apa? Aku kan pria dewasa, tak perlu lagi dilindungi.." kata Yunho kemudian meneguk teh-nya banyak-banyak.

"Tidak tahu.." jawab Jaejoong santai sambil kembali mencomot sepotong kue dari piring Changmin. "Dari hantu, mungkin? Atau mungkin kau takut kucing? Aku kan bisa melindungimu dari hal-hal seperti itu.." tambah Jaejoong, menatap kedua bola mata sayu milik Yunho yang masih saja mampu menjerat Jaejoong dalam pesonanya yang misterius.

Yunho tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Jaejoong, "Kau ini ada-ada saja.."

.

.

KRIET ~

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu terbuka pelan, disusul oleh dua orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut. Kamar Yunho.

"Ini kamarku.." Yunho berkata canggung, "Semoga kau nyaman disini.." tambahnya dengan sedikit malu. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho begitu yakin Jaejoong tidak akan merasa nyaman di kamarnya yang—menurut Yunho—kecil tersebut.

Kamar Yunho berwarna krem pudar, dengan sebuah ranjang kecil dipojok kamar. Kemudian, sebuah meja kerja kecil terletak agak jauh dari ranjangnya. Dan diatas ranjangnya hanya ada sebuah bantal, tanpa selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di kala udara sedang dingin. Sebuah jendela di dinding belakang ranjang Yunho menampilkan langit yang sudah gelap.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, "Mianhae kalau kamarku jelek.. Aku tahu seorang artis sepertimu biasa—"

"Aku menyukainya.." potong Jaejoong sambil menatap keseluruhan kamar Yunho dengan mata berbinar. Terus terang, bahkan Jaejoong pun menganggap kamar Yunho termasuk kecil untuk ukuran pria seusianya. Tetapi, entah kenapa Jaejoong menemukan suatu aura yang begitu menenangkan disini. Aura yang mampu membuat hatinya terasa tenteram, sungguh aura yang berbeda dengan apartemennya yang besar tapi dingin di Seoul.

"M-Mwo?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya sambil meletakkan tas dan koper Jaejoong disebelah tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, kemudian duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Gwaenchana.." kata Jaejoong sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang Yunho, cukup membuat Yunho tersenyum lega. Lega karena Jaejoong ternyata menyukai kamarnya—walaupun ia tak tahu yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu benar atau tidak.

"Lalu..." Jaejoong memilin ujung sprei Yunho dengan manja, "Kau akan tidur dimana nantinya?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Yunho.

"Aku akan tidur di lantai.." jawab Yunho, membuat Jaejoong yang sedang asyik menatap langit-langit kamar Yunho berpaling kearah Yunho. "Mwo? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran sambil menegakkan tubuh yang menyebabkan kepalanya sedikit pusing karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba.

Yunho cepat-cepat mendekati Jaejoong, "Joongie.. Jangan terburu-buru.. Kau masih—"

CKREK.

BRAK!

"YUNHO! DIMANA KAU, HAH?" raung sebuah suara kasar dari arah depan. Yunho menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang tadi memegangi Jaejoong.

"Ehm, Joongie..." Yunho menghadap kearah Jaejoong. "Aku... keluar dulu sebentar ya.." katanya, kemudian melesat keluar kamarnya. "Nyamankan dirimu disini, anggap saja rumah sendiri.." tambah Yunho tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di kamar namja itu.

Jaejoong hanya menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membaringkan dirinya telungkup diatas ranjang tersebut. Sedikit mengaduh karena ranjang itu membentur kepalanya yang masih diperban secara tidak sengaja, ia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada ranjang Yunho.

Hidungnya berkedut senang ketika ia menemukan aroma yang langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta. Aroma Yunho. Aroma tubuh Yunho yang menempel di ranjang tersebut.

"Mmmh..." Jaejoong menekan kepalanya semakin dalam di ranjang Yunho dan baru berhenti setelah kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit akibat tekanan antara kepala dengan ranjang. Tangan Jaejoong menyelip ke bawah bantal, dan mendadak tangannya merasakan ada sesuatu dibawah ranjang tersebut.

Jaejoong langsung menegakkan badannya, dan merogoh-rogoh kebawah bantal Yunho dengan semangat. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah begitu melihat benda apa yang kini berada di tangannya.

Sebuah majalah lokal dengan foto dirinya sebagai _cover_ majalah tersebut.

.

.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan itu terdengar keras. Yunho hanya bisa memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar oleh Yonghwa—lagi.

"Kau benar-benar anak tidak tahu diri!" bentak Yonghwa seraya menenggak bir, "Kemana saja kau, hah? Kupanggil tidak menjawab!" bentaknya lagi, kemudian dengan sempoyongan berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk dengan mabuk disana.

Yunho tidak membalas. Ia benar-benar sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini semenjak ibunya meninggalkan mereka, entah dengan alasan apa. Yunho hanya mengelus pipinya yang mulai terasa nyeri, sembari beranjak meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih dalam kondisi mabuk berat, tidur di sofa.

Yunho mendesah berat sembari memegangi pipinya yang ia yakin pasti sudah memerah berat. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu bertanya padanya soal pipinya?

Tunggu dulu...

Belum tentu kan Jaejoong akan mengkhawatirkannya dan bertanya padanya tentang apa yang terjadi? _'Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau, Jung Yunho.._' batin Yunho seraya membuka pintu kamarnya, hendak menemui Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Posisinya menelungkup dengan hidung yang masih menempel pada ranjang, sedikit membuat Jaejoong bergerak resah karena sulit bernafas.

Yunho yang melihat posisi Jaejoong segera tanggap. Sepelan mungkin dibaliknya tubuh ringkih Jaejoong hingga kini tubuh mungil itu berada dalam posisi terlentang, dengan tangan kirinya berada diatas dadanya dan tangan kanannya Yunho tekuk ke atas, berharap Jaejoong akan nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu.

Tetapi, tak diduga Yunho, Jaejoong malah menggeliat, meraih bantal Yunho, membawanya kedalam pelukannya dan sesegera mungkin menempelkan hidungnya lagi pada bantal Yunho. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Yunho yang menempel pada bantal sembari memejamkan matanya lebih dalam, sedikit mengundang tawa dari Yunho.

Puas mengamati kelakuan tidur Jaejoong, Yunho berjalan kearah meja dikamarnya. Mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, kemudian meletakkannya di lantai di sebelah ranjangnya, dan membaringkan dirinya di lantai dengan kepala beralaskan buku itu sebagai bantalnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin dari lantai yang menyentuh saraf perabanya.

Dan perlahan namun pasti, Yunho mulai mendapatkan kenyamanannya dan terbang secepat mungkin kealam mimpi.

.

.

Suasana malam yang cukup dingin mulai menyerang dan merengsek masuk kedalam setiap rumah, membiarkan rumah yang tidak memiliki perapian kedinginan. Dan itulah yang terjadi dalam rumah Jung Yonghwa dan Jung Yunho sekarang. Udara dingin dan lembap menyeruak masuk kedalam rumah kecil tersebut. Tapi tampaknya sang pemilik rumah pun tak peduli dengan kehadiran udara dingin tersebut, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan adanya udara dingin tersebut.

PIK.

Dua bola mata terbuka secara tiba-tiba dari keadaannya yang tadinya tengah tertidur. Bola mata _doe_—Anda pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik bola mata tersebut—itu terbuka sedikit, sedikit menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan yang melanda kamar tersebut. Sang pemilik bola mata—Jaejoong—memerah sendiri saat mengetahui ia tertidur dengan memeluk bantal Yunho. Aroma tubuh namja itu kini seperti menempel erat pada tubuhnya, membuat Jaejoong merona makin heboh. Tapi, disamping tengah merona, Jaejoong sebenarnya tengah tersenyum senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Yunho, berada di ruangan yang sama. Hanya saja, sangat disayangkan Jaejoong mereka tidak berada di _ranjang_ _yang sama_.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, kemudian menggeleng keras, membuatnya sedikit pusing._'Uh! Mikir yadong apa aku barusan?_' batin Jaejoong sambil menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Merasa amat malu akibat pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jaejoong terpikir tentang Yunho. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sambil mengusap-usap lehernya yang terbuka. Dingin menyapa kulitnya yang mulus, membuat Jaejoong harus menggosokkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke lehernya supaya merasa hangat.

Jaejoong baru saja menjulurkan kakinya keluar dari tempat tidur untuk mencari Yunho ketika telapak kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut. Kaki Jaejoong mengelus-elus sesuatu yang empuk itu dengan bingung.

'_Sejak kapan lantainya jadi setinggi ini?'_ batin Jaejoong, _'Ah, mungkin aku yang makin tinggi.._' narsis Jaejoong dalam hati. Dan Jaejoong-pun akhirnya menjejakkan kakinya keatas sesuatu yang empuk itu.

"ERGH!" sebuah erangan terdengar dari bagian bawah—lebih tepatnya dari 'sesuatu' yang diinjak Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong yang kaget segera menarik kembali kakinya ke atas sambil meraba-raba kantongnya, mencari ponselnya. Dan sesegera mungkin setelah ia menemukan ponselnya, ia mengaktifkan fasilitas _flashlight_ yang tersedia pada ponselnya, kemudian menyorotkannya kearah 'sesuatu' yang tadi mengerang itu.

Jaejoong melotot kaget begitu melihat apa yang tadi diinjaknya. Sesosok tubuh atletis yang tengah tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Yunho.

"Omo! Yunnie!" jerit Jaejoong panik begitu mengetahui dirinya tanpa sengaja telah menginjak Yunho tadi. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong turun dari ranjang, kemudian mengusap-usap bagian perut Yunho yang diinjaknya tadi, khawatir Yunho akan merasa kesakitan saat bangun nanti. Tangan Jaejoong sedikit menyusup kedalam baju yang dikenakan Yunho, membuat tangan Jaejoong merasakan sensasi hangat kulit perut Yunho.

Jaejoong merona—lagi.

'_Hangat.._' batin Jaejoong sambil kini tangannya mulai melingkar di pinggang Yunho dengan masih berada didalam pakaian Yunho, mencari kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh perut sixpack itu.

"Eung ~" Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya sepenuhnya di pinggang kekar Yunho, kemudian mengambil salah satu lengan Yunho dan menjadikannya bantal, kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Yunho diatas lantai. Dingin yang sejak tadi menyerang tubuhnya kini sudah tak dirasakannya lagi. Baginya, Yunho hangat, dan untuk Jaejoong itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati rasa dingin yang ada.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho ketika matanya kembali terasa berat. Tangannya melingkar makin erat dan Jaejoong menyelipkan salah satu kakinya diantara kedua kaki Yunho supaya hangat tubuh Yunho menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jjaljayo, Yunnie-ya.." gumam Jaejoong kemudian mengecup pipi Yunho sebelum akhirnya kembali kealam mimpinya.

.

.

=TBC=

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

akhirnya TBC (lagi) :p hehehe..

dan saya kembali bener-bener minta maaf buat para MinKyu shipper T^T tapi ff oneshot MinKyu buat ganti MinKyu moment yg ga ada disini akan saya selesaikan secepatnya, mungkin akan publish bersamaan dengan chapter selanjutnya ff ini juga.. :D

dan... ini balasan reviewnya :) jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Han Haneul** : ini nih disini Jaemma jadi agresif tapi agresifnya uke :D bukan agresifnya seme.. :D gomawo udah review, chagi ^^

.

**AmiCassiopeia** : ini tetep YunJae, jadi Jae tetep uke :) gomawo udah review ^^

.

**nobinobi** : hehe.. YeWook selalu hot dimanapun dan kapanpun ;) gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Han Sera** : disini Jae belom ketemu Yonghwa, mian yah T^T Jae kan emang caper-caper gimanaa gitu ama Yun kalo di ff ini :p gomawo udah review ^^

.

**putryboO** : gomawo buat doanya :D UTS-nya lumayan lancar kok, walopun banyak belajar dadakannya xP gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae** : mian chingu, disini belom ketemu Yonghwa T^T tapi chap depan pasti ketemu kok.. :D janji deh! Gomawo udah review ^^

.

**HaeRie Jaejoongie** : aku juga, aku juga ~ ff SiBum yang terus aku ikutin malah muncul pas tengah-tengah UTS, aku kan jadi galau mau belajar ato baca ff.. (tapi akhir-akhirnya tetep baca ff di nomorsatukan xD) ini udah full YunJae di chap ini :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Booboopipi** : hehehe.. tapi ga akan ada adegan yadong disini, chingu.. maaf ya.. T^T gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Park Seul Byul** : kecelakaan kemarin itu Cuma kecelakaan ga disengja kok chingu :D maksud tertentu dari Jaemma? Jaemma kan naksir Yunppa ahahaha ~ #tertawa nista

Dengan ini, kita doakan supaya YunJae cepet pacaran xD gomawo udah review ^^

.

**jeje100607** : konflik YongJae belum muncul, ntar chapter depan saya munculin :) chukkae buat YeWook! *tebar confetti* btw, gomawo udah review ^^

.

**chidorasen** : ini udah cepet belom apdetnya? :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**The** : kalo chapter ini Jaemma masih malu2 ga? :p gomawo udah review ^^

.

**widiwMin **: mian ga bisa panjang, chingu T^T otak saya berasap T^T ini udah full YunJae :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Yewook kim **: sayangnya Jaemma malah ngotot pengen di tmpat Yun, chingu T^T mian ~ btw, gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Lee TaeRi **: mianhae, TaeRi-sshi.. T^T MinKyu nggak bisa kutampilkan disini ~ sebagai gantinya, aku buatkan ff MinKyu oneshot aja ya :D chingu mau yang ceritanya lepas dari cerita ini ato masih berhubungan? Kalo chingu mau, kemungkinan publish bersamaan sama chapter depan ff ini.. :) mohon pengertiannya, chingu T^T saya hanya berusaha memenuhi request-an tapi akibat kelalaian saya yang tidak sengaja sudah menyertakan MinKyu di awal2 jadi begini deh.. T^T btw, gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Hyun Hyumin** : ini udah full YunJae :D gimana? puas ama chapter ini ato masih ada yang kurang? :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

akhirnya selesai juga ~ :) anyway, saya bener-bener minta maaf lagi soal MinKyu itu T^T itu semua gara-gara kelalaian saya..

sebagai gantinya, chingudeul mau ff MinKyu oneshot? Kalau mau, chingudeul mau yang kayak gimana? Yang lepas dari cerita ini, ato yang masih tersambung dengan cerita ini?

_And... the rules are still the same_.. Minimal 10 review, baru aku lanjutin ke chapter depan :) bisa ASAP, bisa kilat, tergantung review ^^

_And, thanks so much for people who support me to continue this fic.. ^^ I'm nothing without you, guys.. :') *hug*_

_So,should I keep or delete this fic?_

_Answer please ~ _

Gomawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Will You Protect Me?**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini shounen-ai.. jadi kalo yg nggak suka bisa silakan menyingkir jauh-jauh..**

.

* * *

><p>annyeong, readerdeul ~ mian aku baru bisa apdet sekarang.. T^T pusing ribet ngurusin pendaftaran lomba saham sama lagi ga ada feel buat nulis.. *pletak ~*<p>

ya sudah, ini chap selanjutnya ;) semoga suka.. ^^ mian lama T^T

Oh ya, MinKyu-nya dipublish besok ya ^^v

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy this chapter!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Cit.. Cit.. Cit ~"

Suara ciap burung-burung di pagi hari cukup menjadi alarm alami bagi Yunho. Namja itu perlahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan hangatnya cahaya matahari yang merengsek masuk, menggantikan udara dingin yang sempat bertengger di kamar tersebut.

Rasa kebas pada salah satu lengannya membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Rasa kebas itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, refleks membuatnya menoleh kearah lengannya yang terasa aneh tersebut. Dan sepasang mata musang Jung Yunho membulat seketika begitu mendapati penyebab tangannya kebas.

Kim Jaejoong kini tengah tertidur dilantai, berbantalkan lengan kekarnya. Lengan Jaejoong menyusup kedalam bajunya, memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Kedua kaki Jaejoong berada diantara kedua kakinya, membuat Yunho secara tidak langsung berambigu.

Pikiran Yunho seolah lenyap saat Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya hingga menghadap wajah Jaejoong yang cantik itu dari dekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Yunho dapat memandang mata _doe_ Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat, bibir _plum_-nya yang menggiurkan, pipi tirusnya yang putih, serta tak lupa, hidung bangirnya yang membuat Yunho ingin memakan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

Yunho menelan ludahnya saat matanya memandang intens pada bibir merah merekah itu. Akal sehatnya seolah hilang saat disadarinya bibir merah itu seolah menggodanya, memanggil-manggilnya untuk mengecupnya, merasakannya—bahkan melumatnya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah putih Jaejoong perlahan. Sedikit berdegup ketika memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong, memajukan sedikit bibirnya hendak mengecup bibir Jaejoong hingga—

"Ngh ~" erangan pelan dari Jaejoong langsung membawa wajah Yunho menjauh dari wajah Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho memerah. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang sampai-sampai Yunho yakin Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara detaknya yang berdentum-dentum.

"Ngh ~ Yuuuun ~" rajuk Jaejoong dengan suara agak serak akibat baru bangun tidur. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Yunho, kemudian megucek-ucek matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Yunnieee ~ Sudah pagi ya?" tanya Jaejoong setengah linglung sambil memandang sekeliling. Yunho hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung. Jaejoong yang menyadari posisinya spontan menegakkan tubuhnya dan melompat berdiri sembari membelalakkan matanya seolah ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal.

"O-Omo! Mi-Mianhae, Yunho-ah! Jeongmal mianhae!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kearah Yunho yang masih dalam posisi berbaringnya, memijat-mijat lengannya yang terasa kebas.

"Nan gwaenchanha.." kata Yunho lembut pada Jaejoong yang meremas-remas V-neck putih yang dipakainya dengan cemas, takut kalau-kalau Yunho marah padanya. Jaejoong tanpa sadar menaikkan sedikit V-neck-nya, memperlihatkan perut putih ratanya yang menggoda iman Yunho.

"Jeongmal?" Jaejoong menaik-naikkan kausnya dengan gugup—kebiasaannya saat ia merasa cemas—tak sadar bahwa ia telah membuat Yunho menatapnya lebih intens, bahkan sampai namja itu tidak berkedip.

"Yunniee ~ Jeongmal?" ulang Jaejoong sambil kali ini berjongkok disamping Yunho yang masih dalam posisi berbaring, membuat wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho yang memerah gugup. Yunho menelan ludahnya, sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun, Yunho diberi amanat oleh dokter yang menangani Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tidak sampai terluka lagi mengingat kepalanya masih berbalut perban.

"Ne, gwaenchanha.." jawab Yunho sekali lagi setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit memburu. Ditatapnya Jaejoong penuh senyum ketika menyadari Jaejoong masih sedikit takut dirinya akan marah. Diacaknya helaian rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, percayalah padaku.. Aku takkan pernah punya alasan untuk marah padamu.." Yunho beranjak berdiri dan melangkah kearah pintu, "Ayo kita keluar.." ajak Yunho, "Atau kau masih ingin disini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Aku... kurasa aku akan disini dulu selama beberapa saat.." Jaejoong sedikit tersipu melihat senyum Yunho. "Nanti kalau sudah siap aku akan keluar.."

Yunho hanya mengangguk, "Ne, arraseo.. Kalau kau ingin mandi, kau bisa pergi ke sebelah kamarku.. Disana kamar mandinya.." kata Yunho sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap buku yang masih tergeletak diatas lantai dengan wajah memerah.

Dipungutnya buku kamus yang agak tebal tersebut, "Buku ini... yang menjadi bantalnya tadi malam.." gumam Jaejoong lirih, kemudian menempelkan hidungnya di sampul buku tersebut. Mendapati bahwa aroma rambut Yunho juga menempel disana.

'_Segar sekali wangi rambutnya.._' batin Jaejoong sambil terus menempelkan buku tersebut pada hidungnya, ingin terus menghirup aroma segar _mint_ tersebut.

"Jaejoongie!" panggil Yunho tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamar, yang sontak membuat Jaejoong kaget dan melemparkan buku tersebut jauh-jauh dari tangannya. Posissi Jaejoong mendadak sangat kaku, mengundang tanda tanya besar yang terpancar dari mata musang Yunho.

"Jae-ah? Ada apa? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"A-Ani.. Itu... tadi cuma... wangi, eh, tidak! Eeeng... aku mau ngomong apa ya? Ahahaha.." Jaejoong bicara sendiri sambil tersenyum gugup, sedikit mengundang tawa dari Yunho.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, Joongie-ya.." ucap Yunho sambil perlahan menutup pintu kamar. "Karena sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk bekerja.." kata Yunho lagi kemudian menutup pintu.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan disinilah Jaejoong sekarang.

Beberapa jam lalu, setelah memindahkan Yonghwa ke kamarnya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong keliling rumahnya yang kecil. Dan saat menemukan dapur Yunho, Jaejoong serasa menemukan surga. Jaejoong langsung mengutak-atik seluruh peralatan dapur peninggalan Seohyun di dapur tersebut, kemudian melihat-lihat isi kulkas Yunho sementara namja itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

'_Jangan sampai terlihat oleh appa kalau kau menggunakan dapur.._' Jaejoong masih mengingat dengan jelas pesan Yunho sebelum pria itu menutup pintu depan. Jaejoong menurut saja, sebab tanpa dijelaskan-pun, Jaejoong sudah tahu alasannya.

'_Masih terlihat sekali kalau Yonghwa-ahjussi masih bisa merelakan Seo-ahjumma.._' batin Jaejoong sambil mengaduk bawang di wajan. Merasa bosan, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah Yunho tadi, dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk memasak—mumpung Yonghwa sedang tidur dan Yunho masih bekerja sementara ia bisa menyiapkan makan malam. Seperti pengantin baru saja.

BLUSH.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Sekarang ia malah terdengar seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang bekerja. Aish ~

"Astaga, astaga.." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Tidak, tidak, Jae.. Hentikan pikiran itu.." Jaejoong kembali fokus pada kegiatannya mengaduk bawang dan kemudian memasukkan telur yang sudah dikocok kedalam wajan. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasak telur dadar saja. Simple, tapi enak—konsep yang selalu diterapkan Jaejoong dalam setiap masakannya.

'_Semoga saja Yunho suka.._' batin Jaejoong sembari menaburkan garam pada masakannya. Tangannya dengan lincah bermain dengan setiap bumbu di dapur kecil itu, mengundang Jaejoong untuk bersenandung ditengah kegiatannya memasak. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Jaejoong, mata Yonghwa diam-diam mengawasinya dari dalam kamar tertutup—kamar Yonghwa.

"Seo.."

.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang, Yunho-ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil meletakkan satu _mug_ berisi hot chocolate diatas _counter_. Matanya tetap sibuk mengawasi Yunho yang sedang membereskan barang bawaannya.

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne, noona.. Aku sedikit khawatir pada Jaejoongie.." kata Yunho membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"Kau ini seperti baru menikah saja.." balas Ryeowook membuat pipi Yunho seketika merona. "Yesungie dulu juga seperti itu ketika kami baru menikah dulu.." katanya lagi sambil kali ini memasukkan bubuk kopi kedalam mesin kopi. Wajah Yunho makin merah.

"Anu... aku bukan khawatir seperti itu.." katanya, berusaha menyangkal ucapan Ryeowook. "Aku... hanya khawatir appa akan macam-macam padanya.." tambah Yunho yang malah mengundang tawa Ryeowook.

"Itu sama saja, Yunho-ya.." kata Ryeowook sambil mengecek mesin kopi. "Kekhawatiranmu itu sudah seperti suami yang meninggalkan istrinya di rumah sendirian.." kata Ryeowook sambil menuang kopi dari mesin kedalam gelas. "Kau menyukai Jaejoong ya?"

Yunho tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Mata musang Yunho sontak memandang Ryeowook yang malah melihatnya dengan tatapan usil.

"Apa? Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Tidak, kan?" tanya Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan pelototan Yunho. "Noonaaaa!" seru Yunho karena kesal dan malu digoda terus oleh Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau memang suka padanya, katakan saja.." ujar Ryeowook santai tanpa memperdulikan seruan Yunho yang jantungnya sudah berdegup tidak karuan. Selama ini Yunho yakin perasaannya pada Jaejoong hanya sebatas antara idola dan fans. Yunho sadar Jaejoong berbeda darinya. Jaejoong bagaikan bintang yang tak dapat diraihnya walaupun mereka berada sangat dekat seperti sekarang.

"Ne, noona.." jawab Yunho walaupun sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mendengarkan omongan Ryeowook padanya. Yunho tanpa banyak omong langsung mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar _counter_.

"Annyeong, noona, aku pulang dulu.." kata Yunho sedikit berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook dibalik _counter_. Ryeowook membalas lambaian Yunho.

"Haaahh.." hela nafas Ryeowook saat melihat Yunho keluar dari pintu _cafe_. Ryeowook mengusap perutnya pelan.

"Ahjussi-mu itu benar-benar keras kepala, _baby_.."

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja meletakkan piring terakhir di meja ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong membatu mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho sebelum pergi.

_'Jangan biarkan appa melihatmu menggunakan dapur._'

"YUNHO!" seru Yonghwa keras mengangetkan Jaejoong yang berjalan mengendap-endap ke ruang keluarga untuk melihat Yonghwa. Dilihatnya Yonghwa berjalan dari kamarnya menuju kamar Yunho. Yonghwa membuka pintu kamar Yunho dengan kasar.

"YUNHO! Aish, kemana anak itu? YUNHO!" seru Yonghwa lagi memanggil Yunho. Seluruh tubuh Yonghwa bergetar—entah karena amarah atau karena hal lain. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya takut. Seruan Yonghwa sangat keras, membuat telinganya sakit.

"A-Ahjussi.." cicit Jaejoong pelan, menarik perhatian Yonghwa kearah Jaejoong. Yonghwa dengan kasar menarik Jaejoong keluar dari balik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

"APA MAUMU? CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA YUNHO!" bentak Yonghwa langsung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan tangannya diremas dengan keras oleh Yonghwa.

"N-Nan mollaseyo, ahjussi.." cicit Jaejoong lagi, kemudian menutup matanya takut untuk menerima reaksi Yonghwa. Yonghwa menggeram sebentar, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke balik bahu Jaejoong.

Mata Yonghwa melotot, "Kau... apa yang kau lakukan pada dapur Seohyun?" lirih Yonghwa dengan dahi berkerut melihat dapur yang habis digunakan Jaejoong untuk memasak sedikit berantakan.

Yonghwa sontak melemparkan Jaejoong ke samping dan langsung menghampiri dapur kecil itu. "Seo..." Yonghwa mengamati sekeliling dapur tersebut dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kau!" Yonghwa sontak menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang ketakutan, "Beraninya kau menyentuh properti istriku!" Yonghwa dengan mata nyalang mendekati Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai mundur menghindari Yonghwa.

"Kau! Awas kau!" Yonghwa langsung menerjang Jaejoong yang seketika itu juga langsung lari menghindar dari Yonghwa. Seolah tidak mau kalah, Yonghwa langsung memburu Jaejoong yang sudah berlari masuk kedalam kamar Yunho dan langsung menahan pintu kamar Yunho dengan tubuhnya, mencegah pintu itu terbuka karena dorongan tubuh Yonghwa, mencegah agar Yonghwa tidak masuk kedalam kamar Yunho. Telinganya masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas tiap gedoran dan tendangan keras yang diberikan Yonghwa di pintu kamar Yunho.

"KELUAR! KELUAR KAU BRENGESEK! KELUAR KAU! PENGECUT!" umpat Yonghwa bertubi-tubi pada Jaejoong yang gemetar ketakutan dibalik pintu kamar Yunho. Tubuhnya tetap tegang, berusaha menahan gedoran serta dorongan Yonghwa pada pintu dibelakangnya.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai kearah rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam rumahnya.

"KELUAR! KELUAR KAU BRENGESEK! KELUAR KAU! PENGECUT!" seruan keras yang Yunho ketahui adalah suara Yonghwa terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Yunho, dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya segera mengintip kedalam rumahnya melalui jendela. Mata Yunho membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya Yonghwa sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, sementara dapur berantakan. Kurang lebih Yunho tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Jaejoong!" gumam Yunho seraya membuka pintu rumahnya, berharap dapat menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari amukan ayahnya. Tapi begitu Yunho berada dalam rumahnya, Yonghwa sudah menghilang...

...dan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

.

.

=TBC=

.

.

TBC lagi ~ :3 mian kalo pendek, chingudeul T^T saya lagi ga ada feel buat nulis tapi maksa, inilah hasilnya.. hiksu hiksuuu ~~ salahkan lomba saham yang persyaratannya ribet buanget.. *ngeles ~*

Langsung bales review aja ya :D jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review ^^ mian ga bisa kilat apdetnya T^T

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The** : ini udah apdet :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Little Angel **: ._.a ternyata beneran Yunppa kayak abg tanggung ya? =_=' tapi ini mereka jadi bareng nih :D dan sifat dewasanya Yunppa keluar semua disini :D gantian Jaemma yang jadi agak manja :D hehe.. gomawo udah review ^^

.

**nobinobi** : Jaemma agresif? O.o yang penting Jaemma Cuma agresif buat Yunppa xD hahaha.. MinKyu publish besok ya ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Nakachii** : gomawo udah suka ama ff ini ^^ buat MinKyu, dipublish besok ya :D mian ga bisa kilat apdetnya T^T gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Miharu-chan **: ini konfliknya udah keluar belom? :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**MilkyBooBear017** : ini udah panjang belom? :D ne, kasian banget Yunppa ampe diinjek Jaemma T^T authornya siapa sih? *ga nyadar* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**chidorasen** : mian mian mian T^T *bungkuk2* mian karena ga bisa apdet T^T makasih lho udah dibela-belain T^T hiks.. mian gabisa kilat.. tapi, gomawo lho udah review T^T jeongmal gomawo ~ T^T *bungkuk2*

.

**jeje100607** : kurang? O.o chapter depan kayaknya full YunJae lagi :D ehehe.. Jaemma ga kenapa2 kok, cuma luka doang.. ._.v gomawo udah review ^^

.

**widiwMin** : MinKyu-nya dipublish besok ya :D mohon sabar yaa ^^' ehehe.. Jaemma belom tau tapi di chapter ini jadi tau :D ehehe.. *plak* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Han Sera **: disini bisa dibaca reaksi Yunho kayak gimana :D ehehe.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

.

**HaeRieJoongie** : nyempetin baca 0_O widih ~ ampe segitunya T^T belajar dulu aja, ini ff ga kemana2 kok :D masih nangkring disini menunggu untuk dibaca ^^ *halah ~* flashback-nya chap depan yaa :D MinKyu publish besok yaa ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Lee Tae Ri** : mian chingu, tapi MinKyu-nya no NC T^T gimana mnurut chingu tentang chap ini? Cukup kah? :) gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Elenoir** : Jaemma langsung hamil? O_o langsung suruh Yunppa tanggung jawab xD hahaha.. *ngarep Jaemma hamil juga sih sebenernya* emang umur kamu brapa? :D kok manggilnya 'unn'? :p gomawo udah review ^^

.

**doubleU26** : mikirin MinKyu shipper? Biasa aja kali :D hehehe.. soalnya aku ga enak aja ama MinKyu shipper disini udah nagih2 tapi aku juga ga bisa masukin MinKyu disini.. sempet galau juga ~*curcol* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Park Seul Byul** : salah satu kewajiban uke adalah manja ama seme-nya :D *plak ~* Jaemma genit ya? :D itu kan sifat aslinya Jaemma emang :p *dilempar bata* soal reaksi Yunppa, bisa dilihat di chapter ini :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Booboopipi** : so sweet? :D gomawo ^^ itu padahal kepikiran gegara kebanyakan ngelamun xD hehehe.. syukurlah kalo suka ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

.

**The** : huweeeee ampe dibela-belain review dua kali T^T mian banget chingu T^T

.

**Kiri Devil **: sok imut ya? ._.v mian, chingu T^T soalnya aku suka banget Jaemma yang lagi acting aegyo.. mungkin efeknya kebawa.. T^Tv btw, gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Hyun Hyumin **: reaksi Yunppa bisa dibaca disini :D ehehe.. gomawo udah review ^^

.

**CherryBear86 YunJae **: mian banget, tapi permintaan chingu ga terkabul T^T Jaemma udah ketauan ama Yonghwa huweeee ~~ *author nangis* gomawo udah review chingu ^^

.

**Leeyasmin** : meskipun Yunppa ga mandi tiga bulan sekalipun pasti Jaemma tetep suka baunya :D *ditabokin YunJae* ne, mari kita berdoa supaya Jaemma baik-baik sajaa O_o gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Yewook kim **: mian kalo disini minim YunJae moment T^T chap depan diusahain full :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Ami Cassiopeia** : tapi disini gantian Jae yang diburu ama Yonghwa ._.v ini udah panjang belom? :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Enno KimLee** : ah jinjja? :D tapi kan yang pas Jaemma kecelakaan itu gak happy ._. Ini udah apdet, mian lama T^T author banyak masalah ~ *curcol* reaksi Yunppa bisa diliat disini ~ :D hehehe.. mian chingu, tapi MinKyu-nya nyambung T^T gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Min Yeon Rin** : _I'll publish the ChangKyu tomorrow ;) is this fic that good? O_o thanks for ur compliment :D I appreciated that ^^ yeah, I think so too, Yunppa is strong enough to defend himself from Yonghwa :D but I think that Yunppa is more suitable to protect Jaemma from anything that may harm Jaemma *YunJae shipper mode : active* but I guess that Yonghwa is not that bad to destroy his own son's life O_o thanks for your review ^^_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

selesai sudah bales2 reviewnya ^^ dan sedikit spoiler, MinKyu-nya masih berhubungan ama ff ini :D ehehe..

mian untuk keterlambatan publish, soalnya kemaren lusa juga saya lagi sakit, keracunan makanan.. X_x mana itu keracunan hasil masakan sendiri lagi.. ngenes banget saya ini =_='

_Thanks so much for people who support me from the beginning of this fic :) _

Peraturan tetap sama, minimal 10 review baru lanjut, hehe.. :D

_So, should I continue or delete this fic?_

Answer please ~

Gomawo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Will You Protect Me?**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini shounen-ai.. jadi kalo yg nggak suka sho-ai maupun pairingnya bisa silakan menyingkir jauh-jauh sebelum saya turun tangan..**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

akhirnya chapter terakhir juga :D hehe.. akhirnya ada juga ff chapterku yang tamat.. *seka ingus* #jorok!

Chapter ini agak panjang, sekalian maksudnya *_* semoga chingudeul ga bosen ya.. hihi.. mian juga kalo misalnya alurnya agak kecepetan T^T ini diketik jam setengah dua pagi soalnya..

satu lagi, mian kalo gaje T_T

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yunho melotot sejenak menyadari keadaan di hadapannya, kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, tempat Jaejoong berada. Dengan cepat, didobraknya pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka itu dan suatu pemandangan mengerikan tersaji di hadapannya.

Yonghwa tengah mencekik Jaejoong yang kini dalam posisi telentang di lantai kamar Yunho, dengan kepalanya yang terluka menekan lantai kamar Yunho dengan kuat—Yunho bahkan bisa melihat setitik airmata di mata Jaejoong. Yonghwa dalam posisi menindih tubuh kurus Jaejoong, memerangkap leher Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho dengan cepat langsung menarik tubuh Yonghwa, berusaha menjauhkan tangan-tangan Yonghwa dari leher Jaejoong. Oh, betapa kini Yunho merasa sangat bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong di rumah sendirian kalau tahu bakal begini jadinya. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah melihat airmata Jaejoong yang mulai mengalir deras—karena tak bisa bernafas dan karena luka di kepalanya.

"Appa! Appa!" seru Yunho sambil mengguncang keras bahu Yonghwa, "Appa! Ini aku, Appa! Yunho, ini aku Yunho! Dia bukan umma, Appa! Tolong dengarkan aku, dia bukan umma!" mati-matian Yunho meyakinkan Yonghwa, tapi Yongwa tetap tak mau mengalah, malah mencekik Jaejoong makin kuat. Ditekannya _adam apple_ Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu makin kesulitan bernafas.

"Eeegh ~" erang Jaejoong susah payah sambil mencengkeram tangan Yonghwa, bermaksud melepaskan cengekraman kuat Yonghwa pada lehernya. Namun, bukannya semakin kuat, Yonghwa malah mempererat cengkeramannya pada leher Jaejoong.

Menyadari sudah tidak ada cara logis untuk melepaskan leher Jaejoong, Yunho langsung meraba-raba daerah sekitar Yonghwa, dan menekan satu titik di tengkuk Yonghwa yang langsung membuat namja itu seketika jatuh pingsan menimpa tubuh Jaejoong.

Kini, hanya deru nafas yang mengisi ruangan itu. Nafas memburu Jaejoong yang berusaha mengais oksigen banyak-banyak, nafas Yunho yang sedikit tidak teratur, serta nafas teratur Yonghwa yang pingsan.

Tanpa kata, Yunho langsung meletakkan satu lengan Yonghwa di pundaknya, kemudian memapahnya ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai beranjak duduk dan meletakkan lututnya didepan dadanya, meringkuk ketakutan. Jaejoong samar-samar masih dapat melihat mata marah Yonghwa menatap tajam pada matanya. Nafas memburu Yonghwa yang sedikit menerpa lehernya, serta seruan marah Yonghwa.

'_Beraninya kau sentuh properti Seo!_'

Jaejoong langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya ke lutut. Ingin sekali rasanya namja itu menjerit keras-keras saking takutnya pada ekspresi Yonghwa yang dilihatnya tadi. Jaejoong mencengkeram kulit lututnya keras-keras, menahan airmatanya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya lagi.

KRIEET.

Jaejoong dapat mendengar pintu kamar Yunho bergeser. Ia tahu benar, itu pasti Yunho—siapa lagi yang masih terjaga di rumah ini selain dirinya? Jaejoong sedikit merinding saat merasakan Yunho melangkah mendekat ke tempatnya, entah kenapa.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho dengan suara rendah, membuat Jaejoong merasa takut. Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya makin dalam di lututnya. "Y-Yun..." gumamnya pelan, kemudian—

GREP.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. Jaejoong tahu—Jaejoong tahu jelas aroma tubuh orang yang disayanginya entah sejak kapan itu. Jaejoong, yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa membalas dengan lemah pelukan kuat Yunho yang seolah melindunginya, membuat Jaejoong merasa aman.

"BooJae.." lirih Yunho, kata-katanya sedikit teredam karena bibirnya ia tempelkan pada rambut Jaejoong, "Maafkan aku tidak mampu melindungimu.." Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong. "Jeongmal mianhanda.."

Di sisi lain, Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, Yun.." pekiknya kecil, "Aku yang berjanji akan melindungimu.. Aku yang berjanji seperti itu! Jangan berkata begitu.. Hiks.." tangis Jaejoong sedikit-sedikit pecah. Airmatanya menghambur keluar seiring pelukan Yunho yang semakin kuat memerangkap tubuhnya.

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak, Jae.. Kau tidak aman disini.." kata Yunho, kemudian menegakkan kepalanya, dan pelan-pelan menarik Jaejoong berdiri, walaupun Jaejoong masih sedikit gemetar dan masih berusaha bertahan untuk tetap berada dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

Jaejoong dengan takut-takut menatap mata musang Yunho, "Apanya yang tidak aman? Aku baik-baik saja disini!" Jaejoong mulai merengut, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya terhadap perkataan Yunho barusan. "Kau lihat aku?" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk meraba-raba tubuhnya, "Kau periksa aku! Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Kau itu tidak baik-baik saja, Joongie!" sentak Yunho sedikit keras seraya menyentakkan tangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Yah, bagaimanapun, Yunho cukup gugup saat Jaejoong dengan berani menuntun tangan Yunho meraba tubuhnya. Apa namja cantik itu tidak takut Yunho akan menyerangnya?

"Kau itu tidak baik-baik saja.." ulang Yunho, kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut. Disibakkannya sedikit poni Jaejoong, dan mendapati setetes darah, tapi tidak terlalu banyak, mengalir turun perlahan-lahan dari bagian kepala Jaejoong yang tertutup kasa medis dan diperban. Yunho meraih darah itu dengan satu jarinya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong yang sedikit kaget saat melihat darah itu di tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong tergagap, "Ini... ini tidak apa-apa, Yun! Ini tidak apa-apa! Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit saat—"

"Cukup, Jaejoongie.." Yunho meletakkan satu jarinya didepan bibir Jaejoong, seketika membuat Jaejoong terdiam. "Aku akan menelepon Changmin. Kau harus kembali ke Seoul dan mendapatkan perawatan di sana.." kata Yunho, seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, kemudian meraih mantelnya, hendak keluar rumah.

Jaejoong cepat tanggap. Dengan satu gerakan cepat langsung dipeluknya tubuh hangat Yunho yang sudah terbungkus mantel, menelungkupkan wajah ke punggung Yunho, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" isak Jaejoong di tengah tangisnya. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh atletis Yunho yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Jaejoong. "Tolong... jangan kembalikan aku ke Seoul.. Biarkan aku tetap disini.. Hiks.." isak tangis Jaejoong sejenak membuat hati Yunho tidak tega. Jujur, sejujur-jujurnya, Yunho—entah sejak kapan—kini telah mencintai Jaejoong. Benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan sebagai idola, tetapi sebagai seorang namja.

Yeah, Jung Yunho yang seorang fans dari Kim Jaejoong kini mencintai idolanya sendiri yang belum tentu dapat diraihnya. Sungguh konyol.

Isak tangis Jaejoong masih memenuhi kamar Yunho. Dan isak tangis itu semakin keras saat Yunho perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong pada pinggangnya. Dibiarkannya kedua tangan Jaejoong jatuh terkulai di kedua sisi tubuh namja cantik itu, sementara tangis Jaejoong semakin keras dan airmatanya tumpah lebih banyak.

"Tidak, Jae.." putus Yunho dengan tekad bulat. Ia _harus_ mengembalikan Jaejoong, apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah seorang _public figure_, dan Yunho benar-benar tak ingin Jaejoong kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya—ketenaran, kemewahan, dan fans—hanya karena tetap tinggal di tempatnya yang jelas-jelas sangat berbeda jauh dari kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kau harus kembali ke Seoul.." kata Yunho lagi, membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Jaejoong tahu, tidak ada gunanya melawan namja musang ini. Tapi setidaknya Jaejoong ingin namja ini tahu sebelum ia benar-benar mengembalikan dirinya ke Seoul.

"Ne, aku akan kembali ke Seoul.." Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya, "Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, Yunnie-ya.."

"Itu bukan permintaan.. Itu _perintah_.." koreksi Yunho sambil kini berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang wajahnya kembali basah oleh airmata akibat kata-kata Yunho barusan. Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengusap airmatanya saat Yunho menundukkan kepala, berusaha melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Mendapati Jaejoong tengah menangis, Yunho perlahan mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan melihat matanya dalam-dalam. Jaejoong, yang menghadap wajah Yunho, berusaha menahan airmatanya sekuat tenaga, tak ingin Yunho melihat sisi lemahnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Jae..." Yunho memulai sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang berlumur airmata, "Kalau kau kembali ke Seoul, itu akan membuatmu lebih mudah menjalani semuanya.." Yunho tersenyum ditengah kepahitan yang dirasakannya. "Kau akan mendapatkan pengobatan lebih lengkap.. Selain itu kau juga akan—"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" Jaejoong dengan marah menyentakkan kedua tangan Yunho yang tadi berada di wajahnya, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku! Hiks.." Jaejoong kembali menangis, "AKU MENCINTAIMU, JUNG YUNHO!"

JLGERR.

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang hari, Yunho hanya mampu melotot saat Jaejoong meneriakkan kalimat yang benar-benar terdengar mustahil untuknya itu. Yunho bahkan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong jatuh terduduk ke lantai, masih dengan menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu..." Jaejoong menangis dengan hebat, "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho.. Jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks.." tangis Jaejoong semakin hebat sementara Yunho masih melongo mendengar kata itu kembali terucap dari bibir seksi Jaejoong.

Aneh, bukan? Saat seorang idola bahkan seperti mengemis cinta dari fans-nya sendiri yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sang idola itu sendiri? Bukankah hal ini sangat terlihat... tidak wajar?

"Pulanglah, Jae.. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu.." kata Yunho akhirnya. Yunho sadar—benar-benar sadar—bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk Jaejoong. Yeah, mungkin setidaknya belum. Mengingat ia hanya seorang namja miskin yang tak punya apa-apa, ditambah ayahnya sudah menyakiti Jaejoong secara fisik, semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong harus menyingkir dari Yunho dan kehidupannya.

Jaejoong tersedak dalam tangisnya, "Kenapa?" isaknya, "KENAPA, YUN?" sentak Jaejoong, sepertinya frustasi. Terlihat sekali bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai sosok berambut kecoklatan gelap yang berada didepannya tersebut, namun Yunho hanya menggeleng kemudian memberikan Jaejoong sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Mianhae, Jae..." Yunho mempererat pelukannya, "Mianhae.." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, yang entah kenapa malah membuat tangis namja cantik itu perlahan berhenti. Jaejoong sudah lemas, tubuhnya yang lemah menjadi semakin lemah setelah ia histeris dengan heboh tadi. Kini, hanya tersisa sedikit tenaga dalam tubuh Jaejoong, dan tubuhnya mengisyaratkan bahwa Jaejoong harus beristirahat.

PLUK.

Tak lama setelah itu, kepala Jaejoong terkulai lemas di pundak kekar Yunho. Jaejoong akhirnya pingsan setelah menangis begitu lama. Dalam hati, Yunho merasa sedikit lega. Jujur saja, Yunho-pun sebenarnya takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong jika ia tak kunjung memulihkan kondisinya. Selain itu, ia juga harus menghubungi Changmin untuk membawa Jaejoong pulang.

Dan kini, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ keatas ranjangnya, membaringkan Jaejoong, lalu melepas mantelnya dan menutupkannya keatas tubuh Jaejoong sebagai selimut. Dilihatnya dahi Jaejoong berkerut, seperti hendak menangis lagi.

"Yuuuunh.." igau Jaejoong yang secara tidak langsung juga menyayat hati Yunho. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mencintai Jaejoong. Tidak!

Dan akhirnya, yang bisa dilakukan Yunho hanyalah mengelus surai madu Jaejoong, mengecup kening namja itu dengan hati hancur dan berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae.."

.

.

"Mwo? Kau ingin Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul? Wae?" tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi sesaat setelah Yunho meminjam telepon _café_ untuk menelepon Changmin. Yunho yang saat itu duduk dihadapan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan yeoja bermata kecoklatan itu.

"Tidak bisa, noona.." Yunho menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan, "Aku tidak boleh mencintainya.. Bagaimanapun kami sangatlah berbeda.." Yunho nyaris menangis saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa remuk hati namja itu kan?

Ryeowook dengan lembut mengusap-usap kepala Yunho, menenangkannya. "Kau tahu, Yunho-ah?" mulai Ryeowook, "Kau itu namja paling bijaksana yang pernah kutemui.." tambah yeoja itu, membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Kau itu... rela melepaskan orang yang kau cintai agar mereka tidak menderita sepertimu.. Kau itu... terlalu baik, Yunho-ya.." kata Ryeowook lembut, kemudian membawa kedua tangannya berada di sisi wajah Yunho, membuat namja itu menatap langsung padanya.

"Tapi suatu saat, kebaikan hatimu itu akan membawamu pada kehancuranmu sendiri.." Ryeowook menghapus airmata yang mengumpul di ujung kelopak mata Yunho, "Seperti saat ini... kau tahu kau begitu mencintainya, kenapa kau tak mempertahankannya?"

Yunho melepaskan kedua tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut, "Tidak, noona.." Yunho menarik nafas panjang, "Joongie... Joongie itu terlalu sempurna untukku.." Yunho menatap mata Ryeowook dalam, "Kau tahu, noona? Saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa—"

"Lalu kau kira aku tidak merasa begitu?" potong Ryeowook cepat, "Kau kira apa yang kurasakan saat aku pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung-oppa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, kali ini sambil merengut.

"Dulu aku juga merasa bahwa dia itu terlalu sempurna," Ryeowook mendesah, pandangannya menerawang ke atas, "Dia itu pandai.. Suaranya indah, digilai yeoja, tutur katanya sopan..." Ryeowook mendesah lagi, "Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang pemalu dan kutu buku.."

"Tapi..." suara Ryeowook berubah cerah, "Kau tahu apa yang kupelajari selama aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, "Cinta?"

Ryeowook mempautkan bibirnya, "Bukan!" katanya sebal, "Kita tidak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk bersama orang yang kita cintai.." Ryeowook tersenyum _angelic_, "Biarkan cinta yang menjadikan kebersamaan kita sempurna.. Dengan kata lain..." Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, "Kau masih bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong jika kau mau.."

Yunho melotot mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, "Itu... Itu tidak mungkin, noona! Joongie—"

"Toh Jaejoong juga mencintaimu.." sela Ryeowook santai sambil mencomot sepotong apel dari piring, "Ya kan?" tebak Ryeowook membuat Yunho tersenyum malu.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa sekarang," Ryeowook memandang mata Yunho dalam-dalam, "Tunggu saja dulu.. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, toh kalian juga masih menginjak bumi yang sama, nanti pasti bisa bertemu.." nasihat Ryeowook yang membuat perasaan Yunho sedikit bangkit.

"Ne, noona benar.." kata Yunho dengan yakin. Ryeowook nyengir, "Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?"

Mata Yunho yang tadinya berbinar sekarang kembali meredup, "Memulangkan Joongie ke Seoul, tentu saja.."

.

.

"_Pesawat Korean Airlines nomor GT-8604 dengan jurusan Seoul-Mokpo akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Penumpang harap bersiap-siap._"

Jaejoong melirik lemah semua kopernya yang kini telah tertata rapi disebelah kakinya. Disampingnya, Yunho melihat jam dengan resah, sesekali melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk bandara. Mencari Changmin.

Suatu suasana yang menguntungkan saat Jaejoong tidak sedang mengenakan _make-up_. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dan Jaejoong yakin orang-orang takkan mengenalinya sebagai Kim Jaejoong yang seorang penyanyi terkenal, melainkan ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong yang tengah patah hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin datang dengan berlari, sambil menyeret-nyeret kopernya sendiri. Changmin berhenti sebentar di pintu masuk, kemudian melambai pada Yunho yang balas melambai padanya.

"HYUUUUNG!"

"CHANGMIN-AH! DISINI!" seru Yunho membalas seruan Changmin. Jaejoong hanya melihat Yunho dengan tatapan patah hati sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Yunho yang kini merangkul Changmin dengan akrab layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng.

"Yunho-ya.." panggil Jaejoong pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Yunho. Namja itu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Changmin, dan berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi bandara.

"Waeyo, Boo?"

Jaejoong menunduk. Ragu-ragu untuk berbicara jika ada Changmin. Yunho yang mengerti langsung berdiri dan menatap Changmin.

"Min, kau duluan saja.. Jaejoong ada keperluan sebentar denganku.." kata Yunho yang langsung dibalas dengan dumelan dari namja _evil_ itu.

"Ya! Hyung kejam! Baru saja aku dipanggil, sekarang malah diusir!" omelnya, tapi dengan patuh menyeret kopernya dan berlalu dari hadapan YunJae. Meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua.

Yunho berlutut lagi, "Nah, sekarang ada apa, Boo?" ulang Yunho dengan lembut, namun Jaejoong malah menunduk makin dalam, membuat Yunho bingung. "Boo, Changmin kan sudah pergi.. Kau—"

GREP.

CHUU ~

Yunho hanya melotot saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyambar wajahnya, kemudian mencium bibirnya dalam. Walaupun dalam hati Yunho benar-benar menikmati ciuman Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho kini juga bergerak, menyambut sapuan bibir Jaejoong diatas bibirnya. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta, tidak ada nafsu sedikitpun yang membumbui.

_'Benar kata noona.._' batin Yunho sambil meraih tengkuk Jaejoong, dan memperdalam ciumannya. 'Berciuman _dengan orang yang kita cintai akan terasa lebih manis.._'

Mereka dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memutus ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas. Jaejoong tertunduk malu, tapi Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong, berusaha membuat namja cantik itu menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pipi kanan Jaejoong, "Kau tampak sangat cantik sekarang.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. "Aku tak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini, jadi—"

"Hiks.."

Yunho sontak menatap Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menangis lagi rupanya. Tapi kali ini, Yunho tersenyum begitu manis, dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak bisa menjagamu, Jae.." bisik Yunho, membuat hati Jaejoong terasa diremas-remas. Sakit sekali rasanya saat mendengar Yunho mengucapkan semua itu.

"N-Ne.." balas Jaejoong karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya, sambil menghapus airmatanya, Jaejoong mengambil semua kopernya dibantu oleh Yunho, dan membawanya ke pintu keberangkatan.

Didepan pintu keberangkatan, Jaejoong berhenti sebentar. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Sebisa mungkin, Jaejoong tersenyum.

'_Anggaplah ini senyuman terakhirku untukmu, Yun.._' batin Jaejoong ketika Yunho membalas senyumannya.

"Nah, pulanglah dengan selamat sampai ke Seoul, ne?" pesan Yunho ketika Jaejoong meletakkan semua kopernya masuk ke kereta yang akan membawanya ke bagasi. Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian keluar di pintu keberangkatan.

Jaejoong melambai kearah Yunho, dan dibalas oleh Yunho. Namja itu menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan sendu.

"Annyeong, BooJae.. Saranghae.."

.

.

_2 years later—_

.

.

Suasana di suatu gedung televisi terkenal di Seoul terlihat sangat penuh dan ramai. Maklum saja, di gedung televisi itu sedang ada penampilan spesial dari Kim Jaejoong, seorang penyanyi yang telah mengeluarkan lima album selama masa-masanya sebagai penyanyi.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi," mulai si _host_ yang bernama Hyumin—terlihat dari _nametag_ yang dipakainya, entah untuk apa, "Bisa jelaskan sedikit tentang album baru Anda?" tambah Hyumin, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah.. Albumku kali ini berjudul _'Forgotten Season_', kalian bisa lihat sendiri.." komentar Jaejoong sambil mengangkat albumnya yang bertuliskan _'Forgotten Season' _besar-besar dibagian _cover_. Hyumin menatap album tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Yaaa ~" desah Hyumin, tampaknya ia ingin sekali memiliki album terbaru Jaejoong. "Album Anda terlihat begitu elegan, Jaejoong-sshi.." kata Hyumin lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Kamsahamnida.."

"Tapi, Jaejoong-sshi.." kata Hyumin, "Kenapa selama dua tahun belakangan lagu-lagu yang Anda ciptakan itu selalu membawa luka di setiap lagunya? Contohnya saja, lagu _'Forgotten Season'_ ini." Hyumin mengangkat album Jaejoong, "Dari melodinya saja kita sudah dapat mendengar bahwa lagu ini menyiratkan rasa rindu yang begitu dalam. Apa komentar Anda?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Hyumin. Jujur saja, selama menciptakan lagu-lagu itu, hanya ada satu orang di pikirannya. Orang yang dua tahun lalu dengan sukarela mengizinkannya tinggal di rumahnya saat Jaejoong terluka.

_Yeah_, orang itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Diakui atau tidak, Jaejoong masih memikirkan Yunho sampai sekarang. Tidak peduli Yunho memikirkannya atau tidak. Yang Jaejoong tahu, ia masih mencintai Yunho sampai sekarang. Tidak peduli Yunho mencintainya atau tidak.

"...Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya Hyumin agak keras, membawa Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya disertai senyuman pahit darinya.

"Sejujurnya... saya masih memikirkan seseorang.." jawab Jaejoong, membuat ratusan _fangirls_ yang menghadiri acara ini menjadi histeris. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Seseorang yang _sangat_ kucintai walaupun aku tak tahu dimana dia sekarang.."

.

.

_Incheon International Airport—_

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap keluar dari terminal kedatangan nasional. Postur tubuhnya bagus, terkesan kuat, tegas dan bertenaga. Kedua matanya tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata hitam yang menambah kesan cool yang sudah melekat padanya. Terbukti oleh banyaknya remaja putri serta _ulzzang-ulzzang_ yang mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

Namja itu menarik kopernya yang tidak terlalu besar, kemudian mendekat kearah taksi yang kebetulan sedang ada disana. Tanpa banyak kata, namja itu langsung membuka bagasi taksi tersebut, meletakkan kopernya didalam sana, kemudian masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Kemana tujuan Anda, Tuan?" tanya sang supir taksi pada namja tersebut. Namja tersebut melepas kacamatanya, menampilkan kedua mata musangnya yang bersorot tajam.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke tempat _fanmeeting_ Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi? Bisa berkomentar sedikit?"

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi, bagaimana perasaan Anda hari ini?"

"Bagaimana harapan Anda terhadap album baru Anda?"

Kepala Jaejoong pusing dipenuhi seluruh pertanyaan dari para reporter tersebut. Jaejoong sebisa mungkin menunduk, menghindari kilatan _blitz_ kamera para wartawan maupun _stalker_ yang sedang berusaha mengambil gambarnya.

Sungguh Jaejoong ingin memakan Changmin hidup-hidup sekarang karena namja itu tidak ikut _fanmeet_ dengan alasan sedang sakit. Padahal Jaejoong yakin benar bahwa Changmin sekarang sedang asyik-asyiknya menyelesaikan _game_ yang baru ia beli beberapa hari lalu. Dasar monster!

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi? Tolong jawab pertanyaan kami."

BRUK.

Seorang reporter dengan sengaja menyenggol Jaejoong, memancing Jaejoong agar menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Tapi hal itu malah membuat kondisi Jaejoong makin parah, mengingat Jaejoong sedang pusing dan sedang berada diantara alam sadar dan tidak sadar.

Jaejoong terhuyung ke depan, dan secepat kilat seseorang menangkapnya. Jaejoong samar-samar bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi semua itu terlalu mustahil.

"Joongie..." panggil sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Jaejoong, suara yang dirindukan Jaejoong, "Joongie, ini aku.."

"Yunho... Yun..." gumam Jaejoong sebelum kesadarannya hilang total.

.

.

"Ngh ~~" Jaejoong mengerang ketika sinar lampu perlahan memaksa memasuki matanya, yang perlahan membuatnya bangun dari pingsan. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya.

Jaejoong tersadar di sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup luas. Sendirian. Matanya melihat sekeliling, da mendapati di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah koper dan diatasnya terdapat... album baru Jaejoong?

Penasaran, Jaejoong memutuskan bangkit dari tempat tidur walaupun kepalanya masih sangat sakit. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah koper tersebut, kemudian mengambil album barunya tersebut dengan otak penuh pertanyaan.

'_Siapa yang ada disini?_' batin Jaejoong, ketika pintu kamar mandi hotel terbuka.

KRIEEET.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya.." sapa sebuah suara, sontak membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut. Sesosok pria tengah berdiri didepan kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih basah, sedikit menutupi dahi dan separuh matanya.

Jaejoong melotot. Kaget. Jaejoong jelas sangat mengenal namja tersebut—benar-benar sangat mengenal namja tersebut. Namja yang telah menolongnya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta dua tahun yang lalu. Yunho.

"Y-Yun..." lirih Jaejoong sambil beranjak mendekat kearah Yunho yang hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Joongie.." Yunho menyibakkan poninya, "Aku disini.."

Tanpa banyak kata, Jaejoong langsung berlari dan menghambur memeluk tubuh basah Yunho. Bahagia sekali rasanya! Bisa melihat Yunho lagi dan kini secara nyata memeluk tubuh hangat Yunho yang selama ini Jaejoong imajinasikan dengan menggunakan guling. Tenang sekali rasanya saat bisa menghirup lagi aroma tubuh Yunho yang kini lebih maskulin dari saat terakhir Jaejoong menghirup aromanya.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terbalut pakaian yang digunakannya tadi untuk _fanmeet_. Aroma rambut itu tidak berubah, hanya warnanya saja yang berubah menjadi kemerahan. Leher itu juga tidak berubah, masih saja langsing dan putih. Dan pipi Jaejoong juga tidak berubah. Masih berisi dan _chubby_ walaupun sekarang sedikit tirus.

"Joongie..." panggil Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya senang. Yunho masih mengingat panggilannya! Masih bolehkah ia berharap pada Yunho?

"Saranghae, Jaejoong-ah.." bisiknya yang membuat Jaejoong melotot kaget. Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya menatap mata musang Yunho penuh tanya, meminta penjelasan.

Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong dan memandang matanya dalam-dalam. "Aku serius, Boo.. Aku mencintaimu sejak dua tahun lalu.. Aku menyayangimu selama ini... Bukan sebagai fans kepada idolanya, melainkan sebagai sesama manusia.." jelas Yunho dengan wajah memerah, namun ekspresinya serius. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"M-Mwo? B-Bukankah dulu kau bilang—"

"Siapa bilang apa?" sela Yunho, seraya memeluk Jaejoong lagi, "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, 'kan?" Yunho mengecup pelipis Jaejoong, "Aku hanya bilang 'mianhae' waktu itu, kan?"

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho dengan erat. Sejenak, terbersit satu pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Bagaimana kalau Yunho ternyata tengah mempermainkannya? Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan jika Yunho hanya mengincar hartanya saja—seperti yang terjadi pada banyak drama yang Jaejoong tonton.

Yunho, seolah mengetahui pikiran Jaejoong, hanya tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu takut aku tidak mencintaimu, Boo.." Yunho mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong, "Karena aku sendiri juga sudah mapan sekarang.." katanya dengan bangga. "Yesung-hyung mengangkatku menjadi _general manager_ di _cafe_-nya sekarang.." Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada Yunho.

"Lalu... kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau memang mencintaiku?" protes Jaejoong imut, yang dibalas dengan usapan di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa, Boo?" Yunho sedikit mendesah, "Di saat aku bukan siapa-siapa sementara kau begitu sempurna?" Yunho menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong, "Aku akan benar-benar merasa malu kalau sampai itu benar-benar terjadi.."

Jaejoong, yang wajahnya sekarang memerah hebat, mengecup kilat bibir hati Yunho. Pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho mengerat, tak ingin melepaskan namja itu untuk pergi lagi. Ia tempelkan telinganya pada dada bidang Yunho, mendengarkan detak jantung Yunho yang sedikit cepat.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho, "_Would you be mine?"_ tanya Yunho cepat, mengundang ekspresi penuh tanya dari Jaejoong.

"Maksudnya?" balas Jaejoong penuh tanya kemudian Yunho langsung mengangkat Jaejoong ala _bridal style_.

"_Would you marry me_, Kim Jaejoong? _I promise I'll protect you with all I have.._" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong di gendongannya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa memerah hebat dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Emmh.." Jaejoong terlihat kesulitan bicara karena malu. Tapi pada akhirnya, Jaejoong menatap dalam-dalam mata Yunho dan berucap mantap.

"_Yes, I will.."_

Begitu jawaban Jaejoong terdengar, Yunho langsung menghujani wajah Jaejoong dengan banyak ciuman. Mulai dari kening, pipi, hidung, mata dan bibir, semuanya tak luput menjadi sasaran ciuman Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong merintih kegelian. Jaejoong tidak sadar menggeliat-geliat dalam ciuman Yunho, yang secara perlahan menggeser dan akhirnya menjatuhkan handuk yang dipakai Yunho untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Jaejoong, yang merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, refleks menoleh kebawah. Dan wajahnya kembali memerah hebat begitu melihat ke bawah—kearah 'little Yunho' yang kini terpampang sempurna didepan matanya.

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Jaejoong dengan keras, "YUNNIE YADOOOONG!"

Dan babak baru cinta mereka telah dimulai.

.

.

=FIN=

.

.

akhirnya ff ini selesai juga! :D *tepuk tangan bareng Harang* #emang bisa?

Yaah, jeongmal gomawo buat pihak2 (cieeh) yang udah mendukungku selama ngerjain ff ini :D _dearest reviewers_, yang minta dibikinin ff in **Hyun Hyumin**, ama _silent readers_ yg aku gatau berapa jumlahnya itu.. :D jeongmal gomawo! ^^ _dear silent readers_, cepet tobat yaa :) review itu salah satu bentuk hadiah dan penyemangat yang bisa kalian berikan pada author lho ^^ aku juga lagi dalam proses bertobat jadi _silent reader_ lho :D *ga ada yang nanya*

Sekarang mau bales2 review dulu boleh kaan? :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Enno KimLee** : ini udah ada semua jawaban pertanyaan chingu :D kekeke.. gomawo udah review ^^

.

**HaeRie Jaejoongie** : ini udah apdet :D mian kalo alurnya agak kecepetan ._. Saya ngetiknya malem2 buta (?) soalnya.. ini udah diselametin :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**gaeming0606** : ini semuanya di chap ini ada jawabannya :D hehe.. gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Wi-kun Evil'Y** : mian apdetnya lama.. ._. Aku menggalau sejenak supaya dapet feel ngetik ini.. (halah, alesan!) mian Hyun, tapi Jae kenapa-napa di chap ini.. *plak* ya sudah, gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Hana Jaeri** : mereka fall in love-nya kecepetan ya? ._. Habis temenku juga pernah ngalamin beginian, baru beberapa hari kenal langsung jatuh cinta ama yeoja.. ._. (temenku namja) mian kalo beneran kecepetan T^T gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Haru-Chan FuJaeKyu** : kependekan yah chap lalu? ._. Tenang aja, disini panjaaaaaang kok, sepanjang jalan kenangan *plak!* hehe :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Amira-Song MinRa** : Amiraaaah! #gaya sinetron *plak* jinjja? Ngebut? O_o jangan ngebut, ntar ditilang lho :D *plakplak* ini uda lanjut, gomawo uda review ^^

.

**Yewook kim** : yang bener Yonghwa.. :D keke.. sayang disini Yonghwa ga diceritain nasibnya gimana.. ._. *plak* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**chidorasen** : ._. Jangan manggil 'Iino-sama'.. panggil aja 'Sayuri' ato 'Yuri' :D mian apdetnya gabisa cepet T^T huee ~ ne, semoga ka keracunan masakan sendiri lagi :D kekeke ~ gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Cherry Bear86 YunJae** : ne, Yunho aneh2 aja ah, masa pake ditinggal kerja segala.. *plak* (ga ngaca siapa authornya) gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Jirania** : kekeke.. karena takdir menggagalkan mereka kissu *plak* Yonghwa nyeremin? O_o padahal kan ganteng tuh sebenernya :p itu tuuuh, Jung Yonghwa *plakplakplak* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Park Seul Byul** : bukan pas lihat bahu Jaejoong, tapi pas lihat apa yang ada dibalik bahu Jaejoong a.k.a dapur Seo yang berantakan.. Yonghwa ngamuk deh.. ._. Ini chap terakhirnya, gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Leeyasmin** : semua pertanyaan chingu jawabannya disini :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**The** : ne.. :D dia ini Jung Yonghwa, member CNBLUE yang gantengnya minta ampun itu *_* apaan dah dia saya nistain di ff ini.. mian lho, Yonghwa oppaaa ~~ *sembah sujud di kaki Yonghwa* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Kiri Devil** : aku 16 taun :D kalo Kiri-san berapa? :D ga usah formal2 kalo ama aku xD kalo ada yg ngomong formal kok malah kayaknya ga enak akunya ._. Gomawo udah review! ^^

.

**Miharu-chan** : kalo di rumah Yunho, kan Jae ga pake make-up.. :D lagian, Yonghwa disini kan sedikit depresi, jadi dia mana tahu ada artis namanya Kim Jaejoong? ._. Yang Yonghwa tahu, di hatinya hanya ada satu artis bernama Jung Seohyun (hadehh bahasa gue) hehehe.. mian ngelantur, tapi gomawo udah review ^^

.

**widiwMin** : udah sembuh :D hehehe.. ini, semuanya dijawab di chap ini :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Hwan Mi Sun** : tau kok, TaeRi-ah.. :D kan pp-nya masih sama :p jadi masih bisa ngenalin :D chapter ini gimana? udah cukup panjang belom? :D ah, jinjja? :D gomawo ^^ mian lho ga bisa apdet kilat ._. Gomawo udah review ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga bales2 reviewnya :D jeongmal gomawo lhoo buat yeorobeunnie yang udah dukung ^0^ saya hargai banget semua dukungan kalian ~ yang udah review, yang udah fave, I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! ^3^

dan terakhir, saya boleh minta kritik, saran, atau bahkan _flame_ mungkin? :D atau ada unek2 dari reader selama saya ngerjain ff ini? Entah karena apdetnya kelamaan lah, chapternya kurang greget, atau alurnya kecepetan? Atau ada yang lain? Mohon dijawab ne, _readers_ :D

_So, review please?_

Gomawo ~ :)


	8. Epilogue

**Title : My Little Family [Sekuel of Will You Protect Me?]**

**Cast : YunJae & other pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer : YunJae itu saling memiliki, jadi jangan dipisahkan yaa :)**

**Warning : ini shounen-ai.. jadi kalo yg nggak suka sho-ai maupun pairingnya bisa silakan menyingkir jauh-jauh sebelum saya turun tangan..**

.

* * *

><p>aloha! Ini aku bawain sekuel sekalian epilognya, mian lho kalo lama T^T<p>

yaudah, silakan dinikmati saja :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Happy reading, enjoy!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ya! Jung Jinki! Berhenti sekarang atau tak ada ayam goreng untukmu selama seminggu ke depan!"

"Hahahahaha ~~" anak yang dipanggil 'Jung Jinki' itu hanya tertawa sembari melemparkan boneka tofu-nya kearah Jaejoong yang mendelik menatap anak manis yang sebenarnya bernama asli 'Lee Jinki' itu.

Bingung kenapa Jinki berubah nama marga?

_Well_, itu karena Jinki diadopsi oleh YunJae, couple kesayangan kita ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak pernikahan mereka, dan dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak Jinki hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Jinki yang bermata sipit,—sepintas mirip Yunho— berpipi _chubby_, dan berkulit seputih tofu ini sukses menarik perhatian Jaejoong, bahkan sejak namja cantik itu melihat Jinki saat pertama kali berkunjung ke panti asuhan tempat Jinki sebelumnya tinggal.

Bola mata Jinki yang atraktif, rambut coklat lembutnya yang berloncatan kala ia berlari, serta tawanya yang jernih dengan sukses melelehkan hati Jaejoong. Bahkan selama ini Jaejoong bisa langsung tersenyum hanya dengan melihat malaikat kecil mereka tertidur nyenyak.

Tapi sekarang?

"Kembali kau Jung Jinki!" bentak Jaejoong lagi seraya menjatuhkan diri diatas dofa karena lelah. Sementara Jinki—yang selah tenaganya tak pernah habis—tengah asyik berlari memutari sofa tempat Jaejoong duduk sambil tangannya mengayun-ayunkan boneka tofu-nya kemana-mana.

"Eomma! Eomma! Eomma!"

TWITCH.

Rasanya urat nadi Jaejoong muncul begitu Jinki melontarkan panggilan itu dengan suara cemprengnya yang kini terasa mengganggu. Suara Jinki seakan berdenging di telinganya, seolah menggetarkan seluruh isi telinganya dan menabuh gendang telinganya. Benar-benar berisik!

"Jinki-ya..." panggil Jaejoong pelan dengan suara horror sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi panggilan Jaejoong, entah kenapa berhasil membuat Jinki berhenti berlari, kemudian memandang eomma-nya dengan bingung.

"Wae, eomma?" Jinki mendekap erat boneka tofu-nya di dada sambil memandang Jaejoong takut-takut. Sepertinya Jinki mengerti bahwa eomma-nya sudah marah. Jelas sekali Jinki hafal kebiasaan eomma-nya kala namja cantik itu marah karena ia sudah sangat sering membuat Jaejoong marah.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sambil menatap anaknya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos nan unyu, seolah ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun barusan. Tangan Jinki yang meremat-remat boneka tofu-nya perlahan lepas dari boneka berbentuk tahu tersebut, kemudian perlahan meraih tangan Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Eomma, maafkan Jinki, ne?" Jinki menjatuhkan boneka tofu-nya begitu saja, kemudian mendudukkan diri diatas sofa, tepat di sebelah Jaejoong.

Kini lengan Jinki melingkari lengan kiri Jaejoong, memeluk lengan namja cantik itu dengan erat dan kemudian membenamkan wajah mungilnya di lengan atas Jaejoong.

"Eomma..." panggil Jinki dengan suara teredam. Sementara, mendengar panggilan putranya, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan tanpa banyak kata langsung mendekapnya erat, hingga wajah Jinki bergeser ke dadanya. Tampaknya suara Jinki yang merasa bersalah telah melelehkan hati Jaejoong—lagi.

"Eom—"

"Sssh..." Jaejoong langsung mengelus rambut coklat Jinki, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Eomma sudah memaafkan Jinki kok.."

.

.

Siang itu Jaejoong sendirian di rumah. Yunho belum pulang kerja, sementara Jinki sedang bermain di luar dengan Minji, putri Yesung dan Ryeowook yang memutuskan ikut pindah ke Seoul dan melanjutkan usaha _cafe_ mereka disini.

'_Baguslah rumah sedang sepi.._' pikir Jaejoong sambil kembali menata makanan yang baru saja ia masak untuk makan malam diatas meja makan. Mata doe-nya melihat sekeliling, memperhatikan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang hancur karena ulah Jinki.

Jaejoong meniup poninya ke atas, kemudian menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan berkacak pinggang penuh semangat.

'_Arraseo!_' batinnya bergemuruh riang, '_Saatnya bersih-bersih!_' lanjutnya dengan heboh, kemudian menuju kearah pemutar musik dan meraih salah satu album lamanya sewaktu ia masih aktif menjadi penyanyi—sekarang ia sedang dalam masa vakum.

Tangannya membongkar sejenak tumpukan album koleksinya dan Yunho, kemudian meraih salah satu album berjudul _Forgotten Season_, album terakhirnya sebelum vakum, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam alat pemutar musik.

Suara musik mulai terdengar. Jaejoong tersenyum saat mendengar intro lagu itu yang cukup familiar di telinganya. _I'll Protect You_. Lagu yang membawanya pada kekasih hidupnya sekarang, Jung Yunho. Lagu yang mengubah namanya menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Lagu yang membawanya pada kehadiran Jung Jinki sebagai pelengkap kehangatan keluarga kecilnya.

"**Nun teugodo neol baraboji mothae.. Jichin chueoke heuryojin neoui mameul nan chatji mothae****—**" suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar dari pemutar musik, sementara Jaejoong yang asli sedang membereskan mainan Jinki yang berserakan diatas lantai. Sesekali bibirnya bernyanyi tanpa suara, mengikuti alunan lirik lagu yang sempat ia benci itu.

"**Manhi ulgo jichyeo deo isang mothae.. Saenggakhaedo neoreul bomyeon gwaenchaneul got gata—**" lanjutan lagu terdengar dari pemutar musik, sementara Jaejoong kini sedang melipat selimut berwarna hijau bermotif ayam milik Jinki yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Ck, dasar anak bandel.." gumam Jaejoong kecil sambil tertawa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari meletakkan selimut itu diatas sofa. Kini Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar Jinki, hendak merapikan kamar Jinki yang ternyata tidak kalah hancur dari ruang tengah dan ruang tamu. Melihat sekelilingnya, Jaejoong berdecak sebentar. Lalu tak lama kemudian mulai merapikan kamar anaknya, dimulai dari ranjang Jinki yang luar biasa hancur. Kertas, pensil, bolpoin, dan tas Jinki tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjangnya, membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya sendiri, bagaimana Jinki bisa tidur dengan keadaan begini.

Pandangan Jaejoong tertuju pada sebuah kertas berwarna hijau muda cerah yang terlihat kala ia mengangkat tas Jinki. Kertas itu sudah sedikit lecek dan lusuh akibat tertindih tas—dan mungkin badan Jinki—selama beberapa hari. Merasa penasaran, Jaejoong langsung meletakkan kertas-kertas hasil tes Jinki, tas dan segala peralatan tulisnya di atas meja belajar Jinki, kemudian duduk diatas ranjang Jinki dan memusatkan perhatian seluruhnya pada kertas itu.

'_NAE EOMMA'_

Judul yang terlihat oleh Jaejoong sontak membuat namja itu makin penasaran. Jadilah Jaejoong cepat-cepat membuka lipatan kertas itu hingga kertas itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

'_Nae eomma...'_ baca Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mengamati tulisan hangul Jung Jinki yang masih berantakan dan belepotan disana-sini. Jaejoong tersenyum sejenak dan memutuskan melanjutkan membaca.

'_NAE EOMMA._

_Eomma-ku bernama Jung—Kim—Jaejoong._

_Eomma adalah seorang penyanyi, dan aku sangat sayang padanya.'_

Jaejoong tertawa kecil membaca kalimat pertama dalam karangan Jinki. Anak laki-lakinya satu-satunya. Jung Jinki-nya.

'_Banyak orang bilang eomma itu sempurna._

_Tetapi, bagiku ia sama saja seperti orang-orang lain, marah saat dibuat sebal, dan berteriak kesal saat melihat orang bertingkah aneh.'_

Kalimat berikutnya membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit. Banyak orang mengatakan ia sempurna? Hmm.. Sebenarnya Jaejoong lebih setuju dengan kata-kata Jinki setelah kalimat tersebut.

'_Aku sudah sangat sering mendengar suara eomma. Dan benar kata teman-teman, suara eomma sangat indah! Suatu saat aku juga ingin jadi penyanyi seperti eomma..'_

Jaejoong kembali menampakkan senyum di wajahnya kala ia membaca kalimat itu. Jika saja ia dibayar setiap kali tersenyum, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapat banyak uang hanya dengan membaca karangan Jinki.

'_Tapi disamping itu, aku juga sering dengar kalau banyak orang yang benci sama eomma..'_

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak membaca kalimat ini. Hatinya mendadak penasaran. Siapa yang membencinya? Antis kah?

'_Beberapa seonsaengnim berkata bahwa eomma itu tidak normal. Eomma tidak waras. Mereka juga bilang kalau aku ini anak yang berdosa besar karena sudah mau dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh eomma.'_

Jaejoong serasa ingin menangis mendapati Jinki menulis seperti ini dalam karangannya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, mengapa Jinki tidak pernah bercerita?

Ah, tentu saja..

Jinki tidak pernah suka orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sudah pasti ia tak ingin dikasihani, bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Benar-benar anak yang tegar...

'_Aku akui, eomma memang tidak seperti eomma chingudeul yang lain. Eomma memang cantik—sangat cantik malah! Tapi ia jelas tidak berdada besar seperti eomma chingudeul yang lain. Eomma tidak punya rambut yang panjang seperti eomma chingudeul yang lain. Selain itu, eomma juga sedikit berotot, tidak seperti eomma chingudeul yang lain. Eomma-ku tidak punya tangan yang kecil seperti yeoja. Sebab, eomma itu namja.'_

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya mendadak berterbangan keluar dari kamar Jinki. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah jendela kamar Jinki. Bertanya-tanya apa yang Jinki pikirkan kala anak itu melihatnya—yang notabene seorang namja—dan harus memanggilnya 'eomma'.

'_Tapi walaupun eomma itu berbeda, aku tetap menyayangi eomma-ku yang cantik!—dan tentu saja eomma menyayangiku.. Jika tidak percaya, datang saja ke rumahku! Pasti di rumah sudah akan tersedia makanan-makanan lezat bikinan eomma. Yah, masakan eomma memang sangat enak, apalagi ayam gorengnya. Setiap hari, eomma pasti memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untukku dan appa. Selain itu, eomma juga pandai membersihkan rumah, dan aku sangat suka dimanjakan olehnya sebelum tidur.'_

Jaejoong tidak tahu ia harus menangis atau tertawa membaca paragraf itu. Hati Jaejoong bergetar, dibalik kata-kata Jinki yang polos, anak berpipi chubby itu ternyata sudah mengetahui dan bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sebersit rasa bangga terselip dalam hatinya kala ia memikirkan Jinki sekarang.

'_Eomma dan appa pernah bertengkar—tentu saja. Tapi aku sangat tahu kalau appa sangat sayang eomma, bagaimanapun wujud eomma. Karena setiap kali selesai bertengkar, appa akan meminta maaf dengan lembut pada eomma dan kemudian memeluk eomma erat-erat, seolah-olah hanya ada mereka di rumah.'_

BLUSH!

Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan sukses. Jinki... benar-benar! Seenaknya saja membocorkan rahasianya dalam karangannya. Tapi, Jaejoong juga tidak bisa menolak untuk tertawa keras-keras dalam hati setelah membaca paragraf 'ajaib' ini.

'_Aku pernah melihat eomma menangis.'_

'_Benarkah?_' Jaejoong membatin bingung. Otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah menangis didepan Jinki. Tapi toh, karena rasa penasaran, akhirnya ia lebih memilih melanjutkan membaca karangan Jinki.

'_Aku tidak mau melihat eomma menangis lagi.. Sudah cukup aku melihat eomma menangis satu kali saja seumur hidupku..'_

Jaejoong tertegun. Hatinya terasa sejuk membaca kalimat itu. Sebegitukah Jinki mengkhawatirkannya?

'_Kalau ditanya apa harapanku untuk eomma...'_

'_Apa? Apa?'_ Jaejoong membatin tidak sabar sambil membalik lembaran itu ke halaman selanjutnya.

'_Aku ingin eomma kembali bernyanyi.'_

"MWO?" Jaejoong nyaris terlonjak kaget dengan raut wajah penuh tanya sehabis melihat jawaban yang dilontarkan Jinki. Kenapa?

'_Agar orang-orang yang merasa gelisah juga dapat mendengar suara eomma yang menenangkan, seperti yang selalu kudengar sebelum tidur.'_

Jaejoong perlahan tersenyum lagi. Mata_ doe_-nya kini mulai menitikkan air mata. Jinki-nya benar-benar baik hati, walau kadang nakal dan bandelnya tidak keruan. Dalam hati merasa Jinki benar-benar namja kecil dengan hati lembut.

'_Aku mau berbagi suara eomma dengan fans-fans eomma diluar sana. Tapi aku tidak mau membagi cinta eomma untukku dan appa! Cinta dan sayang eomma cuma boleh buat Jung Jinki dan Jung Yunho!_

_Tamat'_

Jaejoong menangis sambil tertawa saat membaca paragraf terakhir. Jinki ternyata bisa egois juga, Jaejoong baru tahu. Namja cantik itu sedikit tertawa saat membayangkan reaksi fans-nya jika tahu Jinki bilang begitu. Tapi toh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong tertawa sendiri.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

CKLEK.

"Eommaaaaa ~~~" panggil sebuah suara yang dikenali Jaejoong sebagai suara Jinki. Jaejoong bisa mendengar Jinki yang membuka pintu dengan cepat dan samar-samar terdengar suara benda jatuh. Dugaan Jaejoong, pasti Jinki melepas sepatu dan membuka pintu di saat yang bersamaan. Ck, aneh-aneh saja anak itu.

Jinki langsung menyongsong masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju kamarnya. Dan mata sipit Jinki langsung membelalak lebar begitu mendapati eomma-ya tengah menangis sambil tersenyum, terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan tangannya membawa tugas karangannya.

"Eomma! Wae geurae?" tanya Jinki bertubi-tubi sambil langsung memeluk Jaejoong, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Jinki menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jaejoong, kegiatan favoritnya kala ia merasa gelisah. Sementara Jaejoong—masih dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya—balas memeluk Jinki erat-erat, memberikan pelukan erat ala ibu beruang.

"Eomma jangan nangis.." Jinki melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, yang entah kenapa malah membuat airmata Jaejoong mengalir lagi.

"Nan gwaenchanha.." kata Jaejoong akhirnya setelah ia berhasil menetralkan nafasnya dan mengatur perasannya. Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala Jinki, dan tetap memeluknya erat. "Eomma hanya mau berterima kasih.."

Jinki mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jaejoong, "Berterima kasih untuk apa, eomma?"

Jaejoong mengelus lembut rambut lembut Jinki, dan mengecupnya lagi, "Gomawo karena kau sudah mau menjadi anak eomma.."

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Jinki menggeleng. Lengannya terengkuh lebih dalam, memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat. "Ani.." Jinki meremas baju Jaejoong di bagian punggung, menahan airmatanya yang sudah siap tumpah. "Mestinya... mestinya Jinki yang bilang 'gomawo' karena eomma sudah mau adopsi Jinki dan merawat Jinki.." kata Jinki, lalu sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah. Bocah 7 tahun itu merangkul leher Jaejoong, kemudian menangis hebat di ceruk leher Jaejoong. Entah menangis karena apa, mungkin karena bahagia. Sebab Jinki tak punya alasan untuk menangis sedih.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, suara deru mobil Yunho memasuki carport rumah dengan hati-hati. Disusul Yunho yang kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan senyum puas. Ia berhasil mendapatkan klien baru hari ini, dan tak dapat dipungkiri, ia begitu gembira.

"Boo!" panggil Yunho sambil membuka pintu, namun tak ada jawaban. Sambil melonggarkan dasinya, Yunho memandang bingung pada ruang rumahnya. Ruang tamu sudah bersih, sementara ruang tengah masih sedikit berantakan. Dan lagu Jaejoong masih menyala dari pemutar musik. Sejenak kemudian, Yunho memutuskan menjelajahi tiap sudut rumah, sekalian mencari Jaejoong dan Jinki.

Beberapa menit menelusuri rumah, pandangan Yunho terkunci pada kamar Jinki yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Merasa penasaran, Yunho mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum kecil mendapati pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Jaejoong yang tengah berusaha meredakan tangis Jinki yang masih menangis di pundaknya dengan wajah dan mata Jaejoong yang masih memerah. Sepertinya Jaejoong juga baru saja menangis.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho sambil beranjak masuk ke kamar Jinki. Menghampiri Jaejoong yang kerepotan meredakan tangis Jinki yang kian hebat.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, dan jawabannya ia dapatkan saat ia melihat kertas karangan Jinki yang tergeletak diatas ranjang dengan judul yang Yunho anggap dapat membuat Jaejoong menangis terharu.

"Yun..." Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, kemudian memberikan welcome kiss di bibir tebal suaminya. Sementara tangis Jinki kini hanya tinggal isakan.

"Gomawo telah memilih kami untuk menemani hidupmu.." bisik Jaejoong mesra sambil mengecup pipi Yunho, seketika membuat rasa lelah yang tadinya bertengger di kepala dan pundak Yunho kini hilang entah kemana. Yunho balas mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dan pipi gembil Jinki dengan penuh rasa sayang. Jinki sendiri hanya nyengir pada ayahnya dalam gendongan ibunya, menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang merah dan basah. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya pasti—

"Eomma, nyanyi ~" pinta Jinki sambil mengulum satu jempolnya, membuat baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tersenyum melihat ulah Jinki yang keluar manjanya.

"Arraseo.." Jaejoong membetulkan gendongannya pada Jinki, sementara Yunho tiba-tiba saja sudah berada diatas ranjang Jinki, dan menyamankan posisinya yang duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang Jinki. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang juga mendadak manja, kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyanyikan '_Forgotten Season'_, lagu yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"**Jigeumdo gi-eokhago isseoyo ~ Siwireui majimag bameul ~ Tteutmoreul iyagiman namginchae.. Uri neun he-eo jyeot jiyo—"**

Dan sementara Jaejoong menyanyi, Yunho dan Jinki terbang kealam mimpi.

.

.

-FIN-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

hahay! Utangku lunas! Akhirnya epilog sekalian ama sekuel WYPM udah lunas! Lunas! Lunas! Lunas! *tebar nota*

okeeee, aku nggak punya apa-apa buat diomongin,, mungkin readers yg punya komentar soal epilog super gaje ini?

_Review pleaseeeee? :3 thank you ~_


End file.
